Stay Alive
by chrom3wolf
Summary: Your typical apocalypse romance. Girl meets Boy. Boy meets swing in the face with a bat. It's anything but! Rated M for lang, and ref.  ExOc Ellisoc Ellisxoc Ellis/Oc.  WARNING: There will be fluffayness x3
1. TIme of Dying

Disclaimer: I don't own l4dead, period. Please do not confuse me with a person who actually does. I do admit that I loved the title Stay Alive the movie so I decided to use it. *insert smiley face*

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter one- Time of Dying

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream?_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"_

-Time of dying by Three days Grace

…..

The loud ringing that was protruding my mind began to erode away and all I could see was the pool of blood beneath me begin to slowly retract and go back into my skull. My body began to feel warm again, like life was breathing into me once more.

A charger's body stood before me, his exploded head began to go back to its original ogre-like face. He snatched my body from the ground by grabbing my face, and slammed my head to the ground a couple of times until he had let go and began to run backwards. My body stood still and trembling with adrenaline as I faced away from the charger.

"Lexi!" I heard Ellis scream nearby, but it was too late for me…all too late.

My whole nightmare was rewinding right before me…what did I do to deserve this? Oh….right.

…

..

_**Rewind x1 month earlier. Stop. Play.**_

..

…

"Disgusting…" Nick said, as he covered up his mouth with the sleeve of his white jacket.

I couldn't care less what Nick thought of me, so I continued to cradle the family size bag of Lays in my arms, while sticking my hand into its open contents and shoving a handful of it in my mouth from time to time.

I figured the fact that the Lays were in found in a heap of dismembered bodies disgusted him most of what I was doing. It's not like they were open when I found it or anything…besides, I haven't eaten all day.

"Oh, Lays!" Ellis cried, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

I held out the bag of chips to him, offering him some.

The blood slipping off the bottom of the bag didn't seem to faze him at all, which is what I liked most about Ellis. He didn't let the fact that the zombie apocalypse was raining down on us keep him from being…well…you know…Ellis.

"Damn I haven't had some of these in a while now" Ellis chuckled, grabbing a handful and popping them in his mouth.

Rochelle stared at us and dug her hand in right after Ellis did and munched on them.

"Are you guys fucking crazy?" Nick almost screamed at us.

What…does he think we're insane or something? I think we can forget about sanity if we're in the middle of a fucking apocalypse.

"Food is food boy, just because it has blood on the bag doesn't mean we can't eat it" Coach said sticking his hand in too.

We were currently inside a safe house, big red doors across from one another, graffiti on the walls, and the generous amount of ammunition and weapons displayed gently on the table next to the wall.

Our meeting wasn't anything all that special, Ellis was the one that found me.

Of course I was terrified of the countless infected charging at me, and the practical thing to do was to grab a nearby weapon and swing at them. (Bat)

I just wish Ellis would've said something before I took a good swing at his head, but luckily for him, the guy had reflexes.

I got to know these people a little more after we had retrieved some coke for a guy who barricaded himself in a weapon shop. Overall, I dislike Nick, like Ellis, can't get along with Rochelle, and I have a feeling Coach doesn't like me at all.

"Okay so I don't see an evacuation center here" Rochelle said looking past the Red metal door we were going to leave through soon. I had managed to finish off the lays with Ellis's help and threw the empty bag in a nearby trash can.

"It's getting dark, let's spend the night here" Coach said sitting down on a nearby couch, placing his combat rifle nearby.

No one complained.

"Shouldn't some of us keep watch on the door? Just in case a tank or charger try to get in…or one of those spitting bitches try to melt the bars?" I asked.

There was a deep silence, and I wanted to take back what I said because it probably sounded weird for them.

"Maybe your paranoia is the reason you survived this far, go ahead kid, it's all yours" Coach said lying his back on the couch.

I watched as Rochelle gasped with relief when she found a couple of sleeping bags stuffed in a nearby Locker room.

I decided to take my place in front of the metal door with my back against a coke machine.

As time flew by all I could hear was snoring and a jockey's laughter.

My legs gave out and I slid down the coke machine.

I was kinda happy that I didn't see anything try to scrape its claws against the metal door, well then again I really couldn't see much anyways.

But then again, the fact that nothing was happening only got me sleepy.

"You look really tired" I heard from my right.

Rochelle sat next to me, with her shotgun in hand.

I simply nodded and regained focus on the door.

"But I can't really fall asleep with the light on outside, I just can't" I told her.

"I understand, same thing for me" she told me.

Okay one thing we got in common…that's progress.

There was a real long silence between the two of us…

"So…where were you when the apocalypse happened?" I asked.

I'm pretty sure it was a popular subject between survivors to discuss.

For a second I thought Rochelle completely ignored me but then she told me of how she was getting her first news story on Savannah's illness but then she found herself in the middle of this entire hell hole.

I didn't really know how to respond to something like that but I continued the conversation anyways.

"You got one hell of a story huh?" I asked her.

She nodded, almost laughing.

"Yup one hell" she said.

I guess I should've seen this coming, since it didn't take long for her to ask what happened to me.

"Ah…its kind of embarrassing…" I felt my face warm up.

"How is getting into the Zombie apocalypse embarrassing?" she asked me confused.

I didn't tell her that my dad kicked me out of the house for not getting accepted to any good college or university when I got out of school, and that I've been living in the motel trying to make ends meet with random jobs I could get my hands on. Instead I decided to lie about it…since a life like that isn't much to be proud of.

"I…ran away from home…and for a stupid reason too now that I think about it" I told her.

She cringed and bit her lip. I think that means she didn't take my lie.

"Well you wanna know the others?" she asked me. I simply nodded.

I found out that Nick was a con artist, big surprise there…note my sarcasm.

Coach was a Health teacher in a high school; I would've guessed a foot ball coach.

Ellis was a mechanic in savannah; I didn't have a guess for him in the first place.

I did remember hearing Ellis say something about armoring a truck of his, and it being 99% zombieproof.

Rochelle just smiled sweetly at me, like how my mom used to.

"Oh its sunrise already let's wake up the others" she told me.

I saw her get up and try to softly pat Coach on the shoulder.

I decided to imitate her kind actions by giving Nick a gentle kick to the ribs.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Nick almost screamed at me.

His yell woke Ellis up, who almost jolted awake but was at ease when he saw us all getting up.

"Get up, we gotta go" I told Nick, who was glaring up at me and got up anyways.

I saw him take his ak-47 and walk over to the table with all the clips.

I stuffed a couple of clips in my pocket just in case my Auto shotgun ran out.

When I was strapping twin katanas to my back I watched Ellis strap a combat rifle, SMG, and hunting rifle to his back along with a health kit Rochelle handed him.

"Ellis…don't you think you're carrying a bit too much?" I asked him.

"Nah, it ain't all that heavy, besides there's enough guns here for anyone" he told me.

I nodded in understanding and strapped a health kit to my back, along with the two katana's that saved my life back at the hotel.

I turned my attention to the others, they were already prepared to head out.

At first we didn't hear anything once we left the safety of the safe room and into the slight darkness.

Luckily there was only a few infected that Coach and Rochelle graciously took care of since they were at the front. It did kind of worry me that there weren't many infected in here, but then again I shouldn't jinx myself.

All was going well until I looked down at my feet, my damn shoes were untied. Normally I don't tie my shoes even if I know I end up tripping anyways, but if I tripped then that would cost my life.

I mentally cursed myself for not being able to tie them right, so I bent down and grabbed the laces of my right shoe.

"Around the loop and ugh…double knot" I murmured to myself, as I did the same treatment to my other shoe once I was done with it.

I was shocked that I was all alone, but then I heard them not too far away.

Everybody had moved up the escalators, popping the casual infected on their way.

Of course I needed to catch up…

As soon as I stood up I saw a charger heading straight for me.

I attempted to hurl myself out of the way but my right shoe had stepped on gum, some really strong gum.

Before I could scream my head off the Charger had stopped on its rampage, merely a few feet from me.

And here I thought they couldn't stop.

Then it turned around and ran the other way, which had me stood there shocked.

Maybe it was afraid of me…yeah that must be it.

"Yeah, that's right! Run away you pussy!" I hollered at the retreating monster.

I heard a loud growl coming from behind me, only seconds after.

Then I felt something hit me from my back so hard, I was afraid that my whole spine would've broken.

I actually flew…whatever it was had hit me so hard, my shoes were left behind…okay maybe I didn't tie my shoes that hard…

I screamed as I scrambled up the escalators, with whatever that thing was that hit me, close behind.

I didn't dare turn around.

Once I got to the top, they all stared at me like I grew another head or something.

"RUN!" I screamed.

As soon as got on my two feet I ran to them.

"What are you talking about?" Coach asked me.

"There's something huge following me!" I tried to compose myself but couldn't stop myself from trembling like crazy.

Ellis stared at me and walked over to the escalator.

"No!" I tried pulling him back by tugging his shirt almost stretching the material but he didn't listen, he looked down but there was nothing.

Ellis then turned to look at me and smiled.

"Aw you're just scared is all, don't worry Ellis is here" he told me patting me on the head.

I felt my face burn from embarrassment, why didn't they believe me?

As we went back with the others, I couldn't stand the pain on my back.

It was worse than cramps…seriously not cool.

As we heard a horde come in, we prepared ourselves by sticking together.

"SHIT, SPITTING BITCH" I heard Coach yell.

I jumped off the spot I was in as the growing pool of green goo formed itself and began to sizzle.

Coach must've popped her head off because he was laughing after his combat rifle went off.

If that touched my feet, it wouldn't take long for the acid to go through my damn socks and straight for my flesh.

"Little guy! Little Guy!" Ellis warned.

I looked around for a little jackass trying to hop on one of us.

I heard its cackling laughter nearby and it lead me near Nick.

Then I gave it a quick shot to the head, its limp dead body gave me a bit ease.

"Adrenaline shot here" I heard Coach Say from far away.

I never really took one of those, so I tried to reach Coach, shoving a couple of Infected on my way.

I felt something tie around my waist and arms as I was being pulled up from the floor above.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled, I still clutched onto my shotgun, but I couldn't wiggle my arms free.

Rochelle watched as I was being hauled up to the floor above, I heard coughing from the thing.

I saw her aim at something above me but with no luck, her bullets ricocheted off the walls.

I watched as Ellis took aim his sniper rifle above me and I heard an extinguished cough before I was released.

I tried looking around for a soft place to land but didn't find any.

"I got you!" I heard Rochelle yell as she held out her arms.

That woman must've done it on purpose cuz I felt my back hit the ground.

I tried to assess the damage quickly before I gave a nearby infected a face full of my shotgun.

My back was already in pain, now multiply that by the added damage of a drop and you have it.

"That was one hell of a ride huh?" I heard Ellis say standing before me.

He held out his hand to me and I took it as he pulled me up.

"I don't feel so good" I groaned.

"You'll be fine" Rochelle told me while handing me an adrenaline shot.

I took the cap off and injected myself in my arm with it.

As soon as the feeling surged through my whole body I ran to the front of the group.

Time to kick some zombie ass!

**A/N: Sorry but If I continued then I would only make up to around 10 chappies…that's not what I want, because I want more….also…I was kinda rushed, since I promised to post it like a month ago but never worked on it. **


	2. Undead!

Hey people's xD hope you review, I'm open to suggestions but not spoilers kay? Let's start this!

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter two-_** Undead**_

* * *

><p>….<p>

...

"_Undead!_

_You better get up out the way,_

_Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today,_

_You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,_

_'Cuz we gonna rock this whole place anyway._"

- Undead by Hollywood undead

…

...

"Is it bad?" I asked Rochelle.

I felt kind of bare without my black sweater; all I had now was my light blue spaghetti strapped top covering my upper body. Even then, Rochelle had pulled up the back of my shirt to check my injury from earlier.

"No wonder you were complaining" Nick said, holding back laughter.

Seriously…I just wanted to ram my fist into that jerks face, but the pain was far too great to prevent me from doing that.

"Here" I heard Coach from behind me.

He threw something before my feet.

Shoes…

"Thanks Coach" I said trying to look back to thank him but Rochelle slapped me from my back causing me to wince in pain.

"Stay still, I'm trying to put some gauze" she told me.

I didn't know why gauze was needed but maybe my spine really did brake.

"It wasn't my idea, Ellis was the one who wanted to get some shoes for you" Coach told me.

"Thanks Ellis" I said aloud.

"No problem" I heard him say.

I tried shoving my feet in and adjusting them properly…they didn't fit but shoes are shoes.

"Holy shit, that's one big ass bruise" Ellis said from behind me.

Oh great…now my back is green slash purple slash black or something…

"There was this one time, my buddy Keith and I were-"

"Ellis, sweetie…can this wait?" Rochelle asked finishing with wrapping the gauze tightly around my stomach.

"Okay." I heard Ellis say.

"Well…Ceda's not gonna save us, any ideas?" Nick asked walking past me and standing before the next big red door.

"Actually, I been thinkin…So I been thinking, Jimmy Gibbs's stock car's around here somewhere. We just gotta find it, gas it up and I'll drive that thing to New Orleans my damn self" Ellis suggested.

"I'll agree to the idea, but I'm driving" Nick said giving a small smile.

"I actually think the guy who came up with the idea should get to drive the stock car" Ellis said a bit irritated.

I couldn't stop myself from giving a short chuckle.

These guys were so amusing to watch sometimes.

"What a fun road trip this will be" Nick said completely disregarding Ellis's point.

He then walked over to me and pat me roughly on the back.

"Let's go" Nick said smiling down at me.

I cringed until he stopped and took his position once more before the red door.

"Here, take these" Rochelle told me handing me some Pain pills.

I tossed the small pills in my mouth and swallowed.

I felt the effects numb the pain quickly and I adjusted my shirt back and put my sweater on.

I heard the hollow sound of the pipe being thrown on the ground and bounce.

As soon as we left, a fucking boomer had been there nearby.

Nick was the first to shove it but someone was too trigger happy to notice how close it was to all of us.

The fat tub of lard expanded and exploded into red mist and flesh that caked our faces with blood.

I felt my heart quicken when I heard the loud cries of various infected coming our way.

"The elevators not too far away, let's beat the horde" Rochelle suggested as she darted for the elevator.

I ran inside too, as the guys shot the countless infected but then ran to us.

"Everyone in the elevator!" Coach hollered as he was the third to join us.

I watched as Nick threw a pipe bomb into the air and sprint to us.

"Come on Ellis!" Rochelle yelled.

She had already pressed the button to close the elevator doors but Ellis didn't look like he was gonna make it. His gun was taken from him by a smokers tongue and Ellis turned to run to the closing elevator doors.

But a smoker had attempted to drag Ellis back, but Ellis kept forcing his way in the elevator.

"HELP!' he yelled

Rochelle and I immediately tried to pull him inside.

I heard Nick's gun go off and the smoker fell back.

Coach powered on his chainsaw and sliced through the countless arms, and smoker tongue trying to grab Ellis and the doors closed soon after Ellis was free.

Ellis fell to his hands and knees, coughing.

He took off the leftover tongue that was wrapped loosely around his waist before him.

"Holy…shit" He gasped as he looked down past the glass windows of the elevator.

I turned my attention there and saw that there was countless infected the only good thing I spotted was a blue and white sports car that was most likely 'Jimmy Gibbs's stock car'.

"As soon as those doors open, run your asses off to find some gas" Coach ordered.

I took the chance to hand Rochelle my shot gun.

She helped Ellis up and handed him her SMG

"Kill all sons of bitches right?" she asked him.

I looked up at the numbers above the elevator doors they were counting down painfully slow. I tossed some pain pills in my mouth since the pain was beginning to creep back on me.

...

3…

...

I gripped the handles of the swords that were strapped to my back.

...

2…

...

I slowly unsheathed them…my heart racing with every millisecond that passed.

...

1…

As soon as the doors opened I darted out, kicking the first infected in the gut.

It staggered back, and I guided the blades through the skull of the infected.

I heard a whole lot of them howl in anger as the others quickly followed after me.

"You guys! We need about 8 of these gas cans that are scattered around!" Ellis hollered at us.

"HUNTER!" I heard Rochelle yell from behind me.

It happened in a flash, Coach was tackled to the ground by a hunter that came out of nowhere.

I ran to Coach and kicked that jogging motherfucker off of him.

Just before it could pounce at me I swung both swords at it as I forced it down its shoulder and through the middle of its body.

It's milky white eyes staring at me as I finished cutting it in two.

I quickly turned my attention to Coach who couldn't find his chainsaw anywhere.

"Here Coach" I said handing him one of my swords.

He immediately took it and got up.

"HELP SMOKERS GOT ME!" I heard Rochelle scream she had a gas can in one hand and tried to hold on to the shot gun I gave her not too long ago.

"GOT IT" I hollered slicing the middle of the disgusting tongue.

I then ran after it, who knew smokers were so fast?

I chased it all the way above the atrium, and I managed to shove other infected out of my way.

It gave a final choke of breath before I beheaded the thing.

I looked to my feet and saw a few gas cans.

"SHIT THERE AIN'T NO MORE" I heard Coach yell.

"THERE'S ABOUT THREE OVER HERE!" I yelled back.

It didn't take long for Nick to get to me and grab a can and head back downstairs.

I kept a couple of Infected at bay until Ellis came to get the second gas can.

"Just three more, let's get these to Jimmy Gibbs" he told me.

I gave a curt nod before grabbing the last gas can and we ran to the car.

I beheaded some infected that tried to get at Ellis while he tried to pour the gas in and then it was my turn.

Just as I was finishing emptying out the gas can I felt the earth shake with tremendous force.

Oh great an earthquake?

But no

It was a really bulky looking Zombie who came from upstairs.

The thing looked like it took way too many steroids and worked out with Arnold Schwarzeneggeron the daily.

"Oh fuck that thing is like a tank!" Ellis yelled.

It seemed to recognize me and began to run towards me.

"We still need one more gas can" Nick yelled from above the atrium.

I spotted one that was close to the dam 'Tank'.

I ran as fast as I could as it chased me.

"ELLIS GET THE GAS CAN" I hollered without looking back.

If my P.E teacher from High School could see me now…he'd give me the damn A plus on the first day.

I thought the huge monster would follow me everywhere but it apparently grew tired of chasing me and tried to slug pieces of the atrium floor at me. Which, thanks to my height of 5'1'' I was able to dodge most of them by merely ducking

"We got it!" I heard Rochelle yell from behind the tank.

All I could hear was guns go off and the Tank turn its attention to the others behind him.

The bullets didn't seem to hurt that thing at all!

I looked around for a gun…even a glock would be helpful for me, but all I saw was a gas can against a nearby wall.

It returned its attention towards me once more.

"Oh great, why does it like me so much?" I yelled trying to find a way to get past that thing.

What's even worse is the immediate pain that came back, not now dammit.

"Here!" I hear Rochelle yell from behind the Tank.

I saw something slide under the legs of the Tank and I ran for it.

A p220…well it could be worse.

I tried to run for the gas can that I spotted earlier but my leg got caught under a rock that the Tank hurled at me.

"SHOOT THE GAS CAN!" I heard Coach yell.

I kept trying to get free but with no luck.

I felt the weight leave my leg and I scrambled to my feet, Rochelle was the one that freed me.

"Come on lets run to the car!" Rochelle told me.

The tank was chasing the others, and it was on fire.

It didn't take long for the Tank to collapse to the ground, giving one final howl.

"RUN TO JIMMY GIBBS" I heard Ellis yell.

I took the chance to dart into the car yelling

"I call shotgun!"

...

...

**L**_**o**_**a**_**d**_**i**_**n**_**g…**The group poses with the red lighting of gas pump stations behind them.

Ellis holds a burning Molotov aiming it at the right.

Rochelle aims her SMG to the Left, smiling sinfully.

Coach standing behind Rochelle staring at the screen, holding a chainsaw at his side

Nick stands behind Ellis and holds his combat rifle behind his neck, holding it in place with his arms in a lazy manner.

Lexi standing between the four, holding two swords, as flames are burning the hair at the bottom of her dark braid, she stares at the Screen in determination.

Big bold red letters are etched at the bottom

**GAS FEVER **

And in the bottom the words

_Next gas: 2 miles_

Appear in print

**A/N: Yeah…I suck at endings…and I really want to keep putting the Loading part, I wanna see if it works x3 Plus I will add The Passing since I'm putting Gas Fever x3**

**P.S: TY TY TY so much! To my reviewer from the first chapter x3, that review gave me energy to type the next second one x3**


	3. Firestarter

I hope I'm not confusing you guys…o.o

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter three- _Firestarter_

* * *

><p>…<p>

….

"_I'm the trouble starter, punking instigator._

_I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated._

_I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter,_

_you're the firestarter, twisted firestarter."_

-Firestarter by Prodigy

…

..

"You wasted 100 bucks on swords?" My sister almost yelled at me from the other line on the phone.

I took a moment to sigh in annoyance.

"It was a good deal, come on they even threw in the cross straps for them" I told her.

"So? I mean when are _you_ ever going to use those, you're too much of a wimp to even start a fight" She replied.

"Ugh…fuck off, if the zombie apocalypse comes, don't you come crying to me" I said.

"That's not possible, the only thing we have close to that the green flu that's been going around, you're going to defend yourself against sick people with those swords? Nice, money well spent" she told me.

I felt a vein begin to throb on my forehead.

"Well, tell mom I'm doing fine, don't want her worrying" I said.

"Don't push yourself too much short stuff, you should really think about coming back home" She said.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about" I retorted back, and I hung up.

I paced around my room with those words lingering in my head, come back home? Is she _nuts_? Doesn't she remember how Dad yelled at me to leave home in front of everyone in the family?

I shoved the thoughts to the back of my head, no need to remember _that_ event.

To keep my mind off the dam event I decided to try my new swords.

They were pretty long, and sharp as HELL, they even cut through the pineapple I bought from the store not too long ago.

I decided to sheath my new weapons in the crisscrossed straps, and put it on.

I took them out slowly, then sheathed them back.

The mirror that was next to my tv gave me a reflection of a stupid grin crossing my lips.

I was actually happy; I couldn't remember the last time I smiled or ever been anywhere near this happy.

To celebrate my glee I began to jump up and down my motel bed.

I even grabbed my heavy black bat that I took with me from home, and even began swinging it around.

Of course being the moron I am…I let it go and it crashed into the screen of the tv.

With my glee killed, I quickly hopped off the bed and tried to turn on the tv.

"Oh shit! No! Not my 12 corazones!" I yelled attempting to turn it on.

(**AN**: 12 corazones is a dating game show, which I love for reasons I do not comprehend myself)

The screen was static like but gave me a weird news channel.

Relieved, I plopped myself back on my bed.

A huge crack in the right hand corner of my tv screen…great…way to go genius, no more glee time for you _ever._

"Report unusual behavior. Barricade your homes. Avoid all contact with infected individuals. Wait for official instructions." Then it returned to the sesame street channel, with Elmo's song.

As much as I wanted to just sit in front of the screen and sing along with Elmo, I tried to make sense of what the news guy just said.

I'll admit that I'm not smart at all, being a brunette doesn't mean you get instant brains…especially if you have a fair amount of head injuries for doctors to question how it's possible you're still alive.

Before I could piece together anything I heard a quiet pounding at my balcony window.

I figured it was just Tom, my neighbor who had been sleeping with every woman in the motel, seriously…he is one man whore, but I never agreed to go with the guy and the guy doesn't take no for an answer.

I grabbed my bat, the one that just managed to injure my tv.

I figured that I would need to use my power of _persuasion_ to get him to go away.

I pushed the curtains lightly open and sure enough Tom was there, scraping at my window.

"Ugh…dam nympho, go away." I cursed even if it was just glass separating us, I faked swinging the bat at him.

He didn't flinch like he usually did…he just stared at me.

I found it weird, his eyes were milky white, his skin was gray and sickly.

He even barfed at my window, sogging particles of who the hell knows what, slowly slid down the glass.

"You better clean that shit up, you're really starting to creep me out" I told him.

I closed the curtains and returned to my bed, stuffing twinkies, sour patch kids and some snickers in the various pockets of my black cargo pants.

"I love these pants" I said aloud, I managed to stock a good handful of snickers, and sour patch kids but not too much twinkies, which didn't make me happy.

I heard a loud crash coming from my balcony window.

I quickly grabbed my bat and turned to face Tom about a couple of feet away from me.

"Tom, I don't care how much fucking drinks you took last night, but you better pay someone to fix that" I pointed at the crashed window behind him.

He stared at me in confusion and began to lunge at me.

I gripped my bat and gave a good swing at him, he fell to the ground but then scrambled back on his feet and tried to attack me again.

"PERVERT!" I yelled giving another good swing at him, this time a loud crack was heard when I hit his head.

He collapsed to the ground instantly, blood oozing out of his skull.

"Oh shit…uh…fuck" I cursed.

I tried to check him for a pulse but found nothing…

I just murdered someone…I have to hide the body NOW

I opened my door and looked down the hall and I didn't see anyone

I needed to get it out of my room, because if someone were to see the broken glass at my window, they'd check my room first.

Maybe I could stuff it in the custodians room, it's always open so they can't lead it directly to me, they'd have to interview everyone in the motel.

I grabbed my bat again for some unknown reason when I heard footsteps I swung, god I'm stupid…now I have to drag two bodies?

"Holy shit!" I heard someone curse.

I felt them stop my swing and look at me and then look at Tom's body and then back at me.

"Ah…I can explain" I felt myself mumble.

The guy was taller than me, but then again a lot of guys are…I'm not a midget or anything…but clearly to most people in my society say 5'1'' is short.

"Hey guys, check this out" I heard him turn his head to the side to call others.

His voice was definitely southern, and he was wearing some kind of overalls and a yellow shirt that said "Bull shifters".

Small tufts of his blonde hair stuck out of his hat that had a truck printed on it, but what most enthralled me where his bright blue eyes…I never really saw colored eyes before to be honest.

I craned my neck a bit to see three other people join him, they were armed with really big guns.

"I swear, he just attacked me and I…it was self defense" I mumbled turning my attention back on the body at my feet.

"Ain't you a cute little thing? My name's Ellis" he introduced himself.

My face suddenly felt on fire but I was still kinda confused.

Anyways they filled me in about the whole apocalypse when we got to the elevator, and Nick laughed in my face naturally…ugh…what a dick!

…

..

**Fast Forward!**

..

….

"God what I wouldn't give to eat a twinkie" I heard Coach say from behind me.

Ellis had been driving for a couple of straight hours, he was really stubborn about letting Nick drive. I figured it was a guy thing so just ignored it.

I suddenly remembered I still had my supply of twinkies, sour patch kids and snickers in my cargo pants.

I took out a twinki and held it over my shoulder.

I felt Coach snatch it and unwrap it.

"Thanks kid, you're alright" I heard him say.

"No problem Coach" I answered back.

"Oh god what I wouldn't give to have a snickers" I hear Rochelle say from behind me.

I unzipped a pocket from my left side to dig out a snickers and I held it over my shoulder.

I feel Rochelle snatch it and unwrap it.

"Thanks Lexi" I hear her say.

"Anytime" I said back.

"Oh god what I wouldn't give to have sour patch kids" I hear Ellis say from my left.

I unzip a pocket from my left pant leg and hand him a small bag of sour patch kids.

"Thanks lexi" he said smiling at me then returning his eyes on the road, while unwrapping the sour patch kids with his right hand, his left still on the steering wheel.

"No problem" I answer back.

"Oh god what I wouldn't give to have 2 thousand dollars" I hear Nick say.

I feel very irritated with this man's wish…

I quickly turn around in my seatbelt and give him a good harsh smack on the side of his head.

"What the hell!" Nick yelled at me.

"What kind of stupid wish is that?" I yell back.

"Guys calm down" Rochelle says.

I sat back in position and stare at the road ahead.

There was a shit load of trash cans on fire on the sides of the road and some cars that were flipped over blocked some of the road, but Ellis managed to drive around it somehow.

Anyways after sometime of playing I spy in my head with myself, I grew bored.

My eyelids even began to feel heavy and then I just knocked out.

I had a good dream…I was a hunter and I had been waiting for a chance to attack the group, and I targeted Nick, once I pounced at him, I pulled down his pants.

Revealing his spongebob boxers, then there was a small pause for effect until I just laughed my ass off.

I slowly opened my eyelids, it was the next day already?

"You looked like you had a nice dream" Ellis said from my left.

"Hell yeah, I was a hunter and I pulled Nicks pants down" I said rubbing my eyes.

Ellis just laughed

"No wonder you were smiling" He said.

"I was smiling?" I asked him, yawning a bit.

"Yeah, you should smile more often, looking sad all the time don't do anyone no good" He told me.

I get that a lot…

"Wanna take a nap? I'll drive" I told him.

"No way, this is Jimmy Gibb's stock car, I won't stop driving this baby till my arms fall off" he told me.

"Woah, what's with you and this Jimmy Gibbs?" I asked.

"Jimmy Gibbs Junior is a L-E-G-E-N-D, if nature would allow it, I would bear that mans children" he told me.

I stared at him confused but then just pat his stomach.

"I don't know man, I don't think you could handle that kind of labor" I told him.

"Boy, aren't you tired yet?" I heard Coach say from behind me.

He must've woken up.

"Ah…No Coach, I'm not" Ellis said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" I heard Rochelle say from behind me.

"There's a rest stop just ahead, you ladies can go there" Ellis said.

I felt the car stop and sure enough there was a rest stop not too long from here.

I opened the car door and stepped out, Rochelle got out after me, with her shotgun in hand too.

I grabbed a shotgun that was lying on the ground outside; it had a fair amount of bullets in it, which was good.

Luckily the rest room was pretty much abandoned, other than the one jockey that came out of one of the stalls.

Rochelle immediately shot it…mumbling something about privacy.

As soon as we finished going to the bathroom, we walked back to the car.

Coach was the only one waiting there.

"The boys went to the bathroom, and now that you two are here, I gotta go too" he said leaving the car and heading into the mens restroom.

A few minutes passed until the guys began to run out of the restroom with their guns in hand.

Coach was the only one trying to hold his pants up while running.

I watched as they got in the car with us and Ellis drove like crazy.

"What happened?" I asked completely shocked.

"Well, while we were peeing, Ellis here was kicking the stall doors open, A god damn tank was standing in one of them" Nick informed.

I heard the Tank roar from behind the car, but that made the car speed even faster.

After Ellis managed to lose the tank, it had started to get dark and whats worse…we ran out of gas.

"I know there's a gas station somewhere past here" Ellis said stopping the car in the middle of a highway.

We all got out and took out our supplies from the trunk.

About four health kits, two pipe bombs, and one de fib

Guess what I had to carry.

"How am I supposed to use this shit anyways?" I asked Rochelle.

"Just press the button and put the pads against the person's chest, that easy" she told me.

I secured the de fib on the right hip of my pants, it was kinda heavy for me but I just decided to pay no mind to it.

There was a huge blinking sign that read "Next gas: 2 miles"

Fuck…

"Alright let's just go down this here hole" Ellis said pointing down to a gaping hole of the highway.

A huge trailer kind of vehicle was sticking out of it like a straw.

I guess we had to get down on that.

My new shoes were really beginning to bother me, they weren't comfortable at all…really tight on my feet I couldn't even wiggle my toes.

They proved to give no secured friction against the roof of the moving truck we walked down.

I ended up sliding down the dam thing and taking Nick with me.

If only Nick was the one that fell, I would've been laughing my ass off, but in this case…I lacked to find the humor in this situation.

Anyways we landed clumsily on the bits of broken highway at the bottom.

"Great, I got shit on my suit" Nick yelled, dusting off invisible dirt off his white suit.

"Nick…you've always had" I said shaking my head.

"You realize I hate you" He told me, frowning at my answer.

"That hurt" I said giving a fake pout and my eyes began to water with unshed tears.

"Why you gotta be so mean to her" Ellis asked shaking his head.

Nick glared at me.

Anyways, with that aside, we continued on our way, killing random infected on the way.

It kind of bothered me when we killed infected that were facing a wall, almost like they were reminiscing but it also reminded me of a document of the nazi's lining up the jews and shooting them in a row like that.

Yeah but the Jews didn't go ripping people to shreds and eat their brains…so we're good…right?

"Safe house ahead?" I heard Coach say from the front.

We came to a wall with a red flare against the bottom, and a drawing of a safe house with an arrow pointing southeast.

"Follow the flares" Rochelle commented hopping down a skinny path between the chain linked fence and building.

We all followed, it led us to a dark underground room with pipes lined up everywhere.

Thankfully we had flashlights taped to our guns, but it was kind of left us temporarily blind when we reloaded.

I could hear the growl of a hunter nearby.

Could they see in the dark?

Apparently so, because I saw an ominous shadow lunge in the air, heading straight for me

I was able to give it a good kick in the face before it could complete its tackle and the others shot it down.

"Run along that pipe!" I heard Rochelle say.

I walked into a room that had dim lighting, what caught my eyes were the two pistols laid in crisscrossed on top of each other.

"You guys! There's some clips here!" I called out.

I grabbed the pistols and put them in the pockets of my cargo pants, and reloaded my shotgun.

The others joined me, quickly reloading theirs and we head out.

Run along that pipe? Which one?

There were too many to count, so I just climbed on top of a huge pipe.

I heard the faint laughter, oh great a Jockey.

"Is this thing humping me?" I heard Ellis yell.

I turned down behind me just in time to see with my flashlight, that he was being ridden by a Jockey.

Rochelle shot it twice in the face with her auto shotgun before it fell limp to the ground.

"Man I HATE jockeys" Ellis almost yelled.

"You okay Ellis?" I asked.

Before I could hear his reply I was snatched from the darkness by my rips and I was being slammed into the ground.

"HELP!" I screamed.

I tried to shoot its arm to release me, but with no luck I couldn't get a good shot at this angle.

I felt it attempt to squish my ribs completely closed as it slammed my back into the ground over and over again.

"HELP!" I screamed again.

I coughed out what I could see was blood.

I was completely fucked

I blacked out.

…

..

….

"Come on, don't you die on me" I heard Coach say.

I felt a Jolt at my chest.

..

…

I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die…I don't want to

..

…

Another jolt

…

..

I couldn't breathe properly, but at least I could somewhat breathe.

..

..

.

One more Jolt allowed me to open my mouth and gasp for air, like if I had just drowned or something.

"That damn charger knows how to hide" Nick said aloud.

I felt myself shake uncontrollably, how else would I react? I almost died.

"Here sweety take these" Rochelle said handing me some pills which I took greedily.

"Thanks" I said getting up and limping towards the ladder I saw.

The others followed me and I watched Ellis go quickly before me.

"It's best if I go first" he told me.

What? Just one screw up and I suddenly can't take care of myself?

"No, let me" I told him once more.

"But I-"

"is that a Jockey I hear?" I asked playfully.

He got quiet and I climbed up the ladder. Yeah that's right, wouldn't wanna be raped by a jockey now do you?

As soon as I got to the top I didn't see any infected, it was a room like the one before with dim lighting.

On the table was a de fib _thank god_

And some pills and different weapons

Everyone seemed to take these and strap their former weapons to their backs.

Coach grabbed a Chainsaw and even went ahead of us and started to use it, with Rochelle not too far behind him.

I followed after I clipped the de fib to my hip once more, since the other one was used not too long ago.

We walked through the various rooms of the building, finding useful stuff like molotovs and boomer bile.

I unwrapped a snickers and began to eat it from all the tension going on, plus it helps me stay up.

Nick stared at me eating my snickers on the way.

"Seriously?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I answered.

Coach led us outside the building, and in the distance we could see another flare with the same drawing of a safe house.

Unfortunately there was a chainlink fence blocking our way.

"How bout we burn it down?" I asked jokingly.

They all looked at me and nodded in agreement.

Nick shot the gas can…and soon enough we heard the roar of the horde coming near.

Along with flames circling us…oh and guess what?

This shaking ground beneath my feet isn't an earthquake…

…

..

**AN: Review please? With cherries on top?**

***insert pouty face* Crom3wolf typed more this time *insert pouty face again***


	4. The Outsider

**AN: AHHHHHH I WANNA GO TO ! AHHH BUT ITS MAKING MY COMPUTER SLOW! AHHHH**

**Thank you to Kite fox, Tank-Slayer, Marionettexoxo, and my anonymous reviewer x3 they give me the energy to keep on typing x3.**

**Sorry if it short…lately I have been forced to meet the control freaks that are from my dads side of the family. **

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter Four- **The **o_**ut**_si_de_r

…

* * *

><p>..<p>

...

"_Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time,_

_What's your rush now?_

_Everyone will have his day to die_"

-The outsider by A Perfect Circle.

…

..

My heart was pounding fiercely against my ribcage, in a few moments the curtains would open.

"It's all you now" I heard my music teacher say from the right side of the stage and he disappeared into the darkness of the backstage.

I tried to compose myself, hoping that there wouldn't be too many people watching me tonight.

My black hair was left down, and I could feel the soft curls my sister made me bounce softly against my skin.

I looked down at what I was wearing, a long white dress.

As the curtains slowly slid open I stepped forward to the mike.

I felt my heart quicken in rapid pace when I saw all the people, almost a sea of eyes watching me.

Once the piano started playing to the far left of me I began to sing.

The beating of my heart going on a normal pace, this is where I wanted to be right now…nowhere else.

What would've been only 4 minutes of singing felt like an eternity

Everyone was watching me, and for the first time, I knew what I wanted to do with my life.

I just wanna sing.

As soon as I was finished I heard a wave of clapping and I bowed.

"She goes to my school!" I heard someone in the audience cry.

Some laughter and whistles followed after.

After the show I met up with my sister and mother.

"Good job squirt, at first I thought you were gonna faint on stage, but then again I remembered you're not lady enough to do that" My sister said, snickering at me when she mentioned about me almost fainting.

My mom and little brother embraced me and I couldn't breathe. My mom aims to hug you till you turn blue all over, and a hug from my little brother (which he's like a huge teddy bear) will probably pop your head out from his bone crushing hugs.

"Hey, where's dad?" I asked regaining bits of air at a time.

My mom stared at me and pursed her lips.

"He said he had something important to do" She told me.

"Oh" I kind of felt crest fallen but then my sister put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's buy you some pizza, it's on me" she grinned at me, ever since she went to college all she thinks about is taking care of us…

As soon as we got some I went crazy on the pizza, you'd think you'd get bored with eating the same food over and over again would tire you out, but not me, if I could, I would strictly eat pepperoni pizza my whole life.

"Woah you were really hungry weren't you?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day" I said solemnly.

I heard a door open.

"Oh dads home" my sister said.

As soon as Dad got to the table, he frowned at me.

"What the hell is that?" my dad asked pointing at me.

I nibbled my pizza, I didn't wanna say anything because he would still go off on me.

"Its make up" my sister told him.

"You're too young to be using that shit" my dad said shaking his head and grabbing a random slice and eating it.

"I'm 17 dad…" I said quietly finishing my pizza slice and grabbing a fourth one.

"We just got back from the concert, is there anything you would like to say to your daughter?" my mom asked him.

My dad paused as he finished his slice and stared at me.

"Yeah" my dad said.

"Should you really be eating so much?" my dad asked.

_What?_

"You're starting to get a tummy there" my dad said patting my stomach.

My chest began to feel heavy and I suddenly felt bad about eating so much.

"Don't be such an ass" my sister said smacking my dad on the shoulder.

My dad just started laughing.

"Look at her, you think anyone is going to take her seriously as a singer with a gut like that?" my dad asked patting my stomach again.

I finished swallowing the bits of pizza in my mouth and I dropped my slice.

"Sweetie don't listen to him" my mom said.

She tried to hold me back by standing in my way when I got up from my seat.

I bit my lip in refusal, no I'm _not_ crying in the same room with that asshole of a dad.

I brushed past her and went into my room and locked the door behind me.

I could hear my family arguing back and forth about me.

"You know how sensitive she is about her weight dad!" I heard my brother yell.

"I'm just saying the truth" my dad said aloud.

"She weighs what…about 110? You know she doesn't eat!" my mom yelled at him.

"She'll thank me later, watch" I heard him say.

The growling from my stomach didn't help much either.

"Go away, go away" I chanted, socking myself in the gut.

"Go away, go away" I whimpered, I could already feel my head go light from the crying I didn't notice I was doing.

..

….

_**Fast forward**_

..

….

The flames began to crawl themselves to create a circle around us.

I guess you could say it was pretty cool, but then again they don't stay up for long.

I watched as the cries of the horde got closer, I kind of hoped they wouldn't be as stupid to actually run into the open flames, but I stand corrected, I even wanted to face palm myself.

They charged right into it and tried to claw at me, I narrowly avoided them as they collapsed at the others feet.

"I ever tell you about the time Keith and I made some fireworks? Now, I didn't know shit about chemistry but Keith figured gasoline burns doesn't it? Heh. Third degree burns on 95% of his body, man, people in the next city were comin over to complain about the smell of burning skin." Ellis said.

I wanted to laugh my ass off but I felt something coil around my left arm and I felt myself being dragged into the part that was slowly closing the wall o' fire.

"I HATE SMOKERS!" I screamed, as I tried to pull back but the smoker had stupid strength.

I was literally dragged out of the closing circle of fire.

I watched in horror as most of the infected turned their attentions on me and I was suddenly released.

"Got it!" I heard Rochelle yell from the circle of fire.

I took the chance to start giving random infected a face full of my shotgun.

"Thanks Ro!" I yelled.

"No problem!" I heard Rochelle yell back.

The previous tremor that was shaking the earth beneath me came to a sudden stop and I watched the Tank just before it was about to enter the flames.

The huge bulky infected turned and stared at me, and began to charge at me.

Oh fuck…why do these damn things stalk me!

There was no way in fucking hell I would be able to take that thing down by myself.

"TANK!" I yelled.

I began to dart off trying to look for a random area to hide, but only found brick walls with various Ceda quarantine posters.

My eye caught a small wooden opening under a huge metallic box, I could fit in it, I know for sure.

I hurled my shotgun under the opening before I dove into the opening.

I tried dragging myself into it even more but felt the Tank grab my left leg.

I could've sworn he easily could rip it off.

_Don't take my left leggy! Screw the right one!_

I heard various gun shots go off and my leg being released so I continued dragging myself quickly once more.

As soon as I was fully in I turned around to see what was going on, completely ignoring the various splinters I probably got.

To stop my teeth from clattering I bit the nails on my fingers like crazy, I felt them slowly become numb as the Tank thrashed on the huge metallic box above me.

If he ever manages to get that metallic box off, he could easily squash me like a pancake!

I heard the Tank give one final howl followed by a devastating tremor signaling his death.

I tried to climb back out but his face was left blocking my exit.

"Don't you worry Lexi, we'll get this thing off" I heard Ellis say from outside.

I watched as the Tank was slowly pulled out of the exit.

I crawled out and dusted myself off.

"Those Tanks _really _like you" Rochelle told me.

"Yeah, He wouldn't stop attacking you, even after we shot him in the back" Nick said laughing.

"You dove into that thing so fast like a gofer" Nick continued laughing.

I gave Nick a full dosage of my Death glare but he just kept laughing.

Thus, gaining a simple alternative, I kicked him in the nuts.

"You fucking midget" Nick gasped, keeling over in pain.

I suddenly felt so much better.

We continued on our way and entered a building that had 'Exodus' on it in black spray paint.

I kind of find it fascinating how people still find the time to put graffiti on random walls, in the middle of an apocalypse.

We followed Coach up a few boarded up boards that created some kind of bridge and we got to a room with more ammunition.

There were a couple of bile vials and some pipe bombs.

Apparently while I was busy running away from the Tank, the others used up whatever bile vials and pipe bombs we had against the charging horde.

"Here" Rochelle said handing me a pipe bomb.

I took it in my hands and put it in a random pocket of my cargo pants that used to be the sour patch kids pocket.

We climbed down a wooden planked bridge and into some murky water, it looked like it was a construction sight for a street making.

There was a scarce amount of common infected which made me a bit confused but I knew why when I heard the sobbing of a woman close by.

"Witch" mumbled Nick.

"She's by the flare" Ellis pointed to one of the flares, with the same drawing of a safehouse.

Sure enough, the crying girl was in our path, she curled herself into a ball and got closer to the doorway.

Someone had to go after her…

Before Rochelle offered to go, I brushed past them and quickly tried to jump to the sidewalk, narrowly falling into the grimy thick water.

"I get her Twinkies" I heard Nick say far behind me.

"You ain't getting shit Nick, cuz I'm not gonna die" I whispered loudly back.

I carefully approached the sobbing woman and aimed my shotgun a perfect angle aiming at her neck.

Unfortunately she sensed me and began to growl and I watched her slowly stand up and about to scream at me but I shot her head off with a single shot.

"Nice" I heard Coach say from far off.

We got through the building quickly and walked down a slanted street till we got to what looked like a storage area.

I grabbed a random Molotov I found on the ground.

I watched Ellis press on something and a loud alarm began to blare.

I don't think I could ever get used to the sound of a horde coming in, but at the rate we're going, we might as well be.

I shot at random infected, and even managed to shoot at a far away woman boomer.

But shooting her made a car alarm go off too and I threw a Molotov at the car.

The Flames went scaling the car and the countless infected were soon on fire.

I sprinted towards the right and shot a barrel. It soared high in the sky as it induced more fire.

The metal gate slowly pulled open revealing a familiar red door with 'Dead End' on it.

"Lets go!" I heard Rochelle call.

They all went in the safe room and as I darted off to get into it, I heard a hunter not too far away.

It was literally right behind me and I got to close it just in time when it tried to tackle me.

Its cries went silent after Coach shot it in the face with his shotgun.

I sat on the floor panting and trying to catch my breath.

It was safe…for now anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm so sleepy -3- *pokes at dark circles under eyes*<strong>


	5. Mad World

**AN: o3o Review pwease, also please excuse meh for being so random. **

**Ps. Thank you so much for the reviews :D, you made crom3wolf very happy, she was starting to think people didn't like it *insert jaw dropping sadness face***

**please refrain from hanging chrom3wolf for not updating sooner **

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter five- M**A**_d_ _W_**or**_L_**d**

* * *

><p>…<p>

..

"_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_"

-Mad world by Gary Jules

…

..

The gurgles and screaming of the infected nearby made me quiver with fright.

To be perfectly honest, the minute these people told me about the green flu adapting into an apocalypse, I had lost all sense of courage I had.

There was no way in hell I could ever survive something like this, hell I never could've taken the beatings I get from home and school, much less in something as an apocalypse where the rules of Darwinism reign supreme.

"You okay there lil' missy?" Ellis asked me.

I had been hiding behind Ellis the whole way, whenever an infected came near us, I would drop my bat and jump behind Ellis.

I really am hopeless…

"Ellis do you really think it was a good idea to bring along such a useless kid?" Nick asked him.

We currently were in a 'safe room' of the hotel lobby.

"Nick son, don't be like that" Coach told him.

Nick was right though, I really am hopeless.

"I'm sorry, I'll try…really I will" I said inching away from behind Ellis.

"Was I talking to you cupcake?" Nick asked me.

_I'm not a cupcake, do I look short and delicious? No and if I do, this guy's a creeping me out._

I bit my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled again even quieter, I felt myself shrink behind Ellis.

"Hey don't be that way Nick, she scared is all, the little girl said she'll try" Ellis said.

Technically I'm not a little girl, 18 is _not _little girl, but if patronizing me would serve in my favor in survival, I will act as cute as I possibly can.

I gave my best puppy dog eyes, Rochelle even said "Aw"

"Look how cute she is, we can't leave her behind" Ellis said.

I have been reduced to some pet…oh wells

"So what's the plan" Rochelle asked, didn't they say we were heading over to the Mall earlier?

"We're just gonna cut through the street and reach the safe room there" Coach said aloud.

Ellis turned to me and began to give me a long dialogue about him loving malls and going to one up in Atlanta, I had to hand it to the guy he talks a lot, but no one could talk more than my brother, I mean it…no _one_. I still listened to him though, hoping for a story similar to him armoring up a truck.

As soon as we left the safe room and got out into the streets I kind of hid behind Ellis again.

"See?" Nick said.

Oh no…

"Here, this might help" Rochelle said taking out a huge syringe.

I winced, I really don't like needles.

Rochelle frowned at me.

"Look do you **want** to be left behind?" she asked me.

I shook my head frantically and held out my right arm, she stabbed the needle in my arm and took it out.

I hate needles; they're so pointy…ah

At first I felt light headed but then adrenaline began to kick in.

I dropped my bat and took out my swords and I began to slash the infected that came near.

Heads soaring in the air and then falling into the pavement one by one and yet the adrenaline kept pumping me.

"How much adrenaline do we have" Nick asked Rochelle.

"About 5" She said.

"Use it all on the kid" Nick said.

..

.

**Fast forward!**

..

.

I took off my left shoe since it wouldn't stop throbbing. My jaw dropped when I saw how much blood and blisters I found on my foot. I sighed as I put some water over it from a water bottle I found lying on the ground next to me and grabbed some bloodied shoes I found on the feet of some deceased corpse lying near the door luckily they fit me.

"Nick. For the **last** time I am _not leavin_ it behind!" Ellis told Nick, as he was bandaging himself with gauze.

"Look, I don't have a problem with leaving the car _and_ you behind. Okay Ellis?" Nick said.

I stared irritated at the jerk, leave behind Ellis? I think not!

"Oh hell no, if we're leaving behind anyone it's gonna be you Nick cuz nobody likes you" I insulted.

I stood up, trying to test if the shoes would give me at least some momentum.

I heard him mumble something about me wanting to ride Ellis but I wasn't sure.

"What'd you say?" I asked standing before him.

"Look cupcake, I'm only gonna say this one more time, the only reason you side with Ellis is because you wanna ride him like a Jockey" Nick said.

…

..

Okay…there are several ways I could go about this.

**A)** Kick Nick in the balls again (watching him keel over would make my day twice today)

**B)** Be the bigger Person and roll my eyes and give him the 'wow…you really **are** _retarded_' look and continue preparing for the rest of the trip.

**C)** Stand there and have an awkward silence, until my face turns red like a tomato.

**D**_)_ Suck it up and tell Ellis about my small crush on him.

…

..

Of course being the independent mature young woman that I am, I decided to go with A

"Augh! You damn midget!" his face was contorted in pain and confusion.

I pointed my index finger in his feeble form as he continued to clutch his junk to ease the pain.

"You know why!" I shout.

Anyways after that fiasco, we left the safe room and entered a couple of rooms without any lighting.

Luckily the flashlights came in handy as we searched the rooms for any adrenaline or pills.

"Get that zombie, he has something!" Nick yelled pointing at a fallen survivor with sashes made of bullets strapped around him.

Ellis shot him quickly in the face with a combat rifle and we all went closer to inspect the new items we would get.

A couple of pills and an adrenaline shot.

Unfortunately no food…

As soon as we got out of the building there was clearing of an abandoned street, with cars that were left behind in a persons haste to escape this apocalypse, and buildings that were so run down there was fire spurting out of it.

In the distance I could see a restaurant what had windows that were cracked in.

"Let's go down this here road" Coach said raising his hand in an arc to get us moving that way.

"Charger!" I heard Rochelle yell.

We quickly moved out of his way as he began to change his direction and aim at Coach.

"God dammit" Coach cursed.

We managed to shoot it until its body slammed into an abandoned ambulance.

As we kept going down the road, the abandoned CEDA trucks suddenly didn't seem too promising.

Limp bodies were on top of the chain link fences and heaps of bodies lied on the ground where we entered what looked like a CEDA off limits area. It even had Danger signs posted on the sides of the walls of the entrance.

"I'm getting some frag rounds" Nick said aloud.

I watched him place a box of explosive ammunition on the ground and we all took some.

"Sweet" Ellis said.

There was a bunch of sand bags piled at my left and various tables aligned in one line to our right.

Everywhere we went it had common infected.

It looked like they even kept sections of the town in fences with blue plastic covers.

I approached a house that had a 'Stay away' banner over it; countless common infected began to pour out.

"Oh come on!" I yelled strapping my shot gun on my back and taking out my swords. I couldn't stop hacking through the random infected since there were too many, but like most hordes it eventually subsided.

I hopped over a small white fence and went through a playground, I didn't even notice I was far away from the group until I heard a smoker from the roof.

I dropped my swords and took out my shotgun, cocking it and watching the damn smoker explode in its disgusting gas.

"Hey don't go off running by yourself" I heard Rochelle from beside me.

I took the chance to strap my shotgun back and pick up my swords.

"You're really attached to those aren't you?" she said smiling at my small form.

"I paid 100 bucks for these babies, I would kill Nick to save my babies" I said aloud.

She smiled and nodded at me.

"Actually I would kill Nick for a lot less than that" she said chuckling softly.

"Hey are you two done standing there? We gotta get some gas" Coach said from far away.

"We're coming" I said walking after them.

"It's so obvious you like Ellis" she told me.

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at her.

I didn't really know how to answer to that but unfortunately my mouth answered for me.

"Do not"

_Okay, _now_ is the time to face palm, that was just stupid…what are you five? Nuh uh_

All Rochelle did was roll her eyes and keep moving after the others.

As soon as we got into the building we noticed that the others were way ahead of us and Rochelle began to sprint towards them.

I didn't really wanna run but I did, and the blisters were protesting me all the way by making it hurt like I was stepping on glass.

"TANK" I heard Nick yell. Then there was a violent crash that scared me.

Kind of like the weird anticipation feeling you get when you're waiting in the dentist waiting room and all you could hear is the torturous screaming of someone in pain, yup _that_ feeling.

I got to the small metal bridge last and the others already went climbing down to get at the Tank that was chasing Coach and Ellis on a muddy looking mound.

Rochelle jumped and fell on her knees once she landed.

I took a deep breath and hurled myself off the bridge, luckily I fell on my booty thank god.

As if right on cue, before the Tank could chug a huge piece of the muddy earth at Ellis and Coach

It threw the rock aside and began to chase me.

"Oh sweet jesus!" I cried using random hand gestures and sprinting towards the metal scraps at the back of whatever we were on.

I sheathed my swords back in their place and grabbed my shotgun like it was a lifeline.

The Tank didn't seem fazed at me trying to shoot it in the face.

It was getting closer and well…I was in a dead end.

_Fuck you apocalypse! Why you only go after me? T-T_

The Tank howled in pain and fell to it's knees, I took the chance to weave through the small area he gave me and ran to the others.

"Guess we gotta go down there" Coach said out loud.

He was pointing to the bottom of the bridge before us, and the path we would be walking through had lots of rocks and mud.

We all hopped down to the small road and stopped.

"Hang on I need to pee" Nick said out loud, he turned his back to us and began to unzip the front of his pants.

"Jesus Nick, show some respect for the females of the group" Coach said.

"Actually I gotta go too" Ellis said facing the river and unzipping his pants.

I looked up at the sky, knowing me, my eyes would trail over to something I shouldn't…like that one time I was on the bus waiting to go home, my eyes trailed over random people, and sitting right in front of me, there was a middle aged guy jacking off and smiling at me. I was around 13 at the time, so you can imagine how mentally scarred I was for life.

"Let's go" I heard Coach say.

I turned my attention back to the others, currently Nick and Elis were washing their hands with bottled water that coach was pouring their hands with.

We got to a small area where the graffiti on the walls kept saying 'keep up' or 'run like hell'

There was a table with a good amount of supplies with ammunition.

I left my shotgun and grabbed an M60, it was a little heavy but if it's true we have to run, might as well make sure I don't get left behind.

"Everyone get ready to run for it" Coach said pressing the button on the side of what looked like some storage area to me.

As soon as the metal gate began to slowly pull up, a loud alarm began to blare, kind of like fire alarms in school.

I don't even know where to run to…

Oh hell…here they come.

..

…

.

**An: Chrom3wolf has a deep dark secret…wanna hear? **

**Okay I will tell you**

…**ready?**

**Shh don't be so loud! Someone might hear us!**

…**She**

…**loves**

…**Reviews ;D**


	6. So Cold

**AN: I adore you peoples! Really I do (^o^) *insert Kirby hug here***

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You really do luv me x3, I will do my best to keep updating. Also I just noticed…way more readers come when I update…very strange indeed. *taps chin very thinking***

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter Six- **S**_o_ **C**o_l_**d**

* * *

><p>…<p>

..

"_Crowded streets are cleared away  
>One by One<br>Hollow heroes separate  
>As they run<em>"

-So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

…

..

It hurts…it really does…I've never felt this kind of pain before, and that says a lot.

I could feel my whole body quiver at the excessive bleeding in my arm.

My eyes wouldn't stare away…so much blood…it burns.

_Do something useful, sitting here complaining to yourself and trembling isn't going to help anyone._

"Oh lemme get that for you" Ellis said gently taking my arm and cleaning it free of any blood.

He was gentle with my arm, which intrigued me a bit.

"Nice tattoo" I mumbled.

I didn't know I was staring at it, it was on his right arm, now that I'm looking at it, it really is nice. To me it looked like an intricate design of blue flames but then again I could be wrong.

"Thanks, it means I'm one badass zombie-killin' machine" He said staring at me with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Woah you must've had amazing foresight for something like that" Rochelle commented from another corner of the store.

We were currently in the gun store, and a guys voice from the intercom said he wanted coke from the food4less nearby.

"There, all done" he said, placing my arm on my lap.

"Thank you"

"This is what friends are for" he said smiling at me.

Friends? But we just met hours ago…

I watched him leave my side and pick out a rifle that was displayed on the wall behind the counter of the store.

"Man, I've been wanting this rifle since I was nine" Ellis said.

I gave a light chuckle, he's one interesting guy.

"Hey midget" I heard from my right side.

No one calls me midget besides my family.

I stubbornly ignored him, I knew it was Nick, no one else would have the audacity to call me such a word.

Suddenly, I felt something being shoved into my arms, yes including my injury…ouch.

My eyes widened as I turned to Nick.

"Look cupcake, you're gonna have to learn how to use guns" he told me.

I frowned.

"Son, A shotgun wouldn't be the best thing to give to someone who doesn't know how to shoot" Coach said from behind him.

Nick ignored him.

"Hey overalls, show your friend how to use a shotgun" Nick called over.

Overalls? Is _that_ what Nick calls Ellis?

I don't think Ellis listened to him, he was talking to Rochelle about how a jar is no place for bodily functions.

"A-Ellais" Nick mocked in a southern accent.

This seemed to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry bout that Lexi, here lemme help ya" he said helping me hold the gun right.

He was really close…which made me feel a bit claustrophobic.

"And you cock it like this" Ellis said, using my hand to cock the gun.

His face was so close to mine…I was praying he didn't notice how red my face was getting.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I gave a small nod before we went out into the fray.

..

…

_**Fast forward**_

…

..

**Screen shot!** Lexi sticking out her tongue stupidly at the screen, wearing a big white shirt with the word 'gorgeous' in various colors, holding her knuckles together.

..

…

Have you ever wanted to run so fast, you would leave others in the dust?

How about if those 'others' happened to be milky eyed, bloodied, raging infected?

Yeah…that's how much I wanted to outrun those bastards.

I couldn't see the others at all, and I couldn't afford to slow down now.

My stamina was depleting rapidly, and my feet were becoming limp, I bet most people would be able to run this fast but lets face it, I suck at stamina especially caring an M60 that you have to aim while running…

"Get to the tower!" I heard Nick holler.

My eyes scanned the building, nothing but trains, infected and bullets soaring past my peripheral vision.

Tower? What tower?

I brushed past several infected as they took swings at me, I had to keep my pace, it wasn't much but hey…I'm still alive aren't I?

A flow of infected seeped in the open windows of the building, and I found it amazing how much there were.

There was a whole crowd charging at me, so I took the chance to take out the pipe bomb I had in my pocket and hurl it in the air against the walls of the building.

"You guys! I'm throwing a pipe bomb!" I hollered.

Unfortunately I was too focused on running to not notice how the pipe bomb bounced back off the wall and exploded not too far near me.

The force didn't hit me directly but the force on the ground shook me terribly, and I tripped.

I could feel myself scramble back on my feet and continue.

Bullets shot a hunter before it tackled me down, and I hopped over its deceased body.

"Spitter!" I heard from far away.

I really didn't want to be stampeded over, so I just ran through the acid that was on the ground.

As I stepped into the thick gooey substance could hear the faint sizzling under the soles of my shoes, and eventually I got out of the pool of acid.

The floor began to feel slanted as I ran into a misty opening, like a huge bridge with black stones.

Tower, look for a tower…wait…there?

I could see a small tower, elevated not too far from me.

"Go Lexi, I'll hold them off" I heard Ellis say from behind me.

I tackled the ground floor of the tower and scrambled back on my feet.

I couldn't find much on the first floor of the tower and climbed my way up the ladder, nothing there either, and lastly the top floor which was the third, had a complex wiring of random buttons but I didn't know what to fucking press.

I looked frantically for a button that said 'silence alarm' or 'off'

But nothing, so just placed my bet on a blue button and the alarm didn't stop, only made what seemed like huge gates opening from outside.

Fuck, which one?

I pressed a red button but again it didn't stop, in fact I heard a trains horn go off.

"YOU'RE MOVING THE FUCKING TRAINS" I heard Nick yell.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT FUCKING BUTTON TO HIT YOU JACKASS" I yelled back.

"HIT THE GREEN ONE!" I heard Coach holler.

I found a green one and slammed my hand into it, the alarm stopped blaring and I climbed back downstairs.

We continued to walk off the bridge until we reached a gas station not too far away.

"Finally!" I heard Nick say.

From there we managed to get into the safe room of the gas station easily.

..

.

**Fast forward**

.

..

"Come on" Nick chanted scratching a card with a nickel.

Money is all this guy cares about…that and living.

"Nick, give me some pain pills" I said holding my hand out like a greedy child.

He didn't listen to me and continued scratching the ticket.

"Don't make me sock you" I threatened.

"You know, you're becoming less and less of a girl" He insulted tossing the small bottle of pain pills at me.

I caught it and shrugged.

"Apocalypse changes people, just like how you're becoming less and less of a man" I said aloud.

I snatched a med kit from the countertop and walked over to where Ellis was.

He was currently finishing fastening a diesel can to Rochelle's strap.

"Here let me patch you up" I told him.

Rochelle mentioned something about Ellis getting attacked by a Hunter when I was pressing buttons at the tower.

Ellis turned to me and gave me a curt nod before taking off his shirt.

_Woah, woah WOAH, what about my virgin eyes? This is going WAY too fast for me…ah!_

_**Pfft. Uh remember what you saw at the bus years ago? Technically your eyes lost their virginity a looong time ago. Suck it up and heal Ellis, stop gawking at him.**_

_Are you my conscious?_

_**Ugh…no…I'm the fucking voice inside your head that tells you to burn people and Elmo**_

_o.o but I love Elmo's world…_

"You okay Lexi?" He asked me.

I hadn't noticed I was hiding my face behind the med kit I was holding.

"Uh yeah, just tired is all" I told him.

I sucked it up and removed the Med kit from my face.

My eyes trailed over at the various angry marks against his stomach.

_Woah he really works out. _

_**Seriously, shut up. Just shut up. Before I bitch slap you to the next century.**_

_That_ _**would**_ _hurt._

I began to disinfect each wound, Ellis was definitely in pain, especially with the noises of sharp intake of air every time I touched one.

"I hurt so bad I don't even see right" I heard him say.

"Almost done" I said, wrapping gauze around his torso to cover his injuries.

I handed him pain pills which he took without question.

"Thanks, you're an angel" he told me, planting a small kiss on my forehead.

_Oh my god, jump him! Jump him now!_

_**Grow up, he was simply thanking you, no need to exaggerate, geez**_

As soon as his lips left my forehead, heat began to creep up from my neck up to my face.

"N-no problem" I stuttered, running to where Rochelle was stocking up on food from the store.

"Here" Rochelle said handing me some Pringles in a small can.

They weren't just any Pringles, they were the pizza kind.

Okay, most people find them disgusting, but where in the world am I going to find a REAL pizza in the middle of this apocalypse. Or someone to make me one huh

I hugged the small can of Pringles and Rochelle stared at me weirdly.

"What? I love pizza" I said.

"Then eat it, and stock up on the other food you can find here" Coach said.

Without arguing I opened up the small container and popped some in my mouth.

"My mom makes the best pizza" Ellis said from behind me.

"Really? Which kind?" I asked turning around.

"Pepperoni of course" he said.

My eyes lit up when he said that.

"I love pepperoni" I said becoming giddy like a five year old.

"When we get to New Orleans, all seven of us will be eating pizza" he said smiling.

"Seven?" I asked.

"Yeah, Keith's gonna be there too"

I never really thought about that.

And why did he use 'when' instead of 'if', are we all going to really make it to New Orleans?

I was about to open my mouth to say something until I felt someone unzipping the pockets of my cargo pants.

"AH! RAPIST!" I screamed jumping behind Ellis.

"Would you stand still, you're the only sort of compartment for our food" Nick said.

Well he was right, I carried the only sources of food we had, on top of that, not counting the water bottles stuffed inside the med kits.

I poked my head out from behind Ellis and glared at Nick.

"But that didn't mean you had to go unzipping every pocket I have, you know what, I'll do it" I said grabbing various candy bars, mini chips and anything that had to do with food, into my cargo pants.

"Okay everyone ready?" Rochelle asked, gesturing to the bright red door that signified hell itself.

"Tits" Nick muttered crumbling a card in his hand and tossing it to the ground.

"I'm guessing you got the t.v interview?" I said aloud referring to the scratch-it-to-win it card he just discarded.

"Yeah" he said.

"Hey quiet down you two" we all turned to Coach who had turned on the t.v that was hanging on one corner of the store.

It was a news channel, the same one I had been watching when this whole apocalypse happened.

"And the Nation declares a state of emergency, CEDA plans to hold camps to survivors of this epidemic , we also have footage on the current events happening in these areas" the woman said.

"Please keep in mind, that this could be very disturbing" she said.

The screen changed to a city in ruins and at the bottom of it said Georgia.

A lady was ripped apart by a horde, along with children screaming at their parents to help, an old lady attacking a girl about my age, a man trying to rip a smoker from his wife I assume?

"And then there are some survivors, that we are unsure if they are still alive" the woman says.

The screen changes to a footage of me slicing through a mass amount of infected, then one about Rochelle axing a smoker in the face, Coach chain sawing his way through another horde, Nick throwing pipe bombs in the air, and Ellis cracking some zombies in the head with a bat.

"We're on t.v! Oh man, we're unstoppable!" Ellis said pointing out.

"If they recorded us then why the hell didn't they help?" Rochelle asked.

"You think they would leave their safe area to save a couple of people who _might_ not be infected?" Nick asked.

With that aside we went out on the streets, each with one diesel can strapped to our backs.

"Okay we're gonna need to cut through somewhere here" Coach said looking around.

We all followed Nick into an underground bar.

"Look around the booths for some pills" Coach ordered.

I stopped in front of a stage with a pole.

This isn't just any bar…

I was going to guess it was a stripping bar, but the song playing in the background corrected me

..

.

_You gotta wrap your fuzzy with a big red bow_

_Ain't no sum bitch gonna treat me like a ho_

_I'm a classy honey kissy huggy lovey dovey ghetto princess_

_.._

_._

And this isn't just any stipping bar

This is a gay stripping bar

As if right on cue, a jockey hopped down the pole

I shot at it with the M60 in my hands, until it just couldn't get up anymore.

I got closer to look at it, and sure enough it had smeared red lipstick on its lips and a blonde wig on, and revealing garments that made me want to puke.

"Nick, they're playing your song" I said laughing when the song got to its chorus.

..

.

_Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous _

_Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous_

_You're disgusting Oooh, and you're nas-tay_

_And you can grab me oooh, cause you're nas-tay_

..

.

"Mind helping us with the spitters?" I heard Nick ask.

I turned my attention to the others, I've never seen so many spitters in one place before.

They all had different revealing outfits, but now was not the time to throw up at various spitters with thongs and boobs hanging out of their places.

I aimed my M60 at them and fired, I was amazed at how much bullets were unaffecting them at a point.

"Nice leading skills" Taunted Rochelle.

Nick just wrinkled his nose before answering her.

"I thought it was a strip club" Nick said.

"You were right about that…just didn't know you rolled that way, but it would explain" I said nodding.

"I'm not gay" he denied, glaring daggers at me.

"It's not a bad thing Nick, gay people are kind, just be yourself, if you're gay its okay" I said giving an honest smile.

Nick face palmed before walking past me.

"Gotta like this one's shoes though" Rochelle said lightly turning one Spitter that was on the ground. Black high heels with a cute design was what she was referring to, not the sailor moon top he was wearing.

As soon as we left that bar, I began to notice how quiet it was outside, and how dark.

The only reason I hate the dark is simply because I can't really see where I'm going, much less know if something might pounce at me and tear me apart.

My paranoia is probably the one thing that's kept me alive…well not counting my sudden death with a charger…Ironically I hate those second, the smoker is the one I detest the most, because any sudden second it could grab you an-

"SMOKER" Rochelle screamed, as she was being dragged into the darkness of a corner.

Coach shot at the shade with his shotgun until Rochelle was released and the tongue of the smoker lay limp on the pavement.

There was some Seafood restaurant not too far from where Rochelle was pulled near.

"Do you know what "suck the heads" means?'Cause I came down  
>here with Keith once, and he didn't know, and-I mean, it ain't nothin'<br>bad. It's about eatin'-" Ellis was cut off by Nick.

"Ellis, is now the time?" he asked.

"Fine" he said.

"Doesn't it have to do with crabs?" I asked him.

"Yeah sorta" he was about to continue until Nick groaned in annoyance.

"You" he said pointing to Ellis.

"Stop talking, and _you_!" Nick said turning his attention towards me.

"Stop encouraging him to talk" he pointed at me.

"Make me" I dared.

Rochelle got in between the two of us and tried to get us to settle down.

"Come on you two, we gotta get to the car"

Rochelle managed to literally push us along the road, until we came upon a huge building, it looked like some weird construction site.

_Yay! More fun! More chances of dying tonight! Can't you feel the burn?_

_**You know, you complain a lot…**_

_No shit Sherlock._

* * *

><p><strong>An: I reread this about five times, it feels like I've been typing forever and then it feels like a slap to my face when I realize I've only done around 11 pages max. Then again, I would probably shoot myself if it was 2 pages long. D:<strong>

**Oh and the song that was playing in the bar is called Filthy gorgeous by scissor sisters.**

**I got the song by watching **_**it's a boy girl thing**_**…great movie btw**


	7. A little piece of Heaven

**AN: Review please x3 thank you to all my reviewers! xD**

**Orangetrufflex, impressed reader, Tank-slayer, Marionettexoxo, Kite Fox, WheepingWillow11, Midnight Rein, Tums, Darkness Approaches, No name reviewer(s), Lucky clover, Fluffy demon kitty grey, western plum, and smoldering eyes. I love all your reviews!**

**I can't stop rereading them x3 my sister actually has to tear me apart from the computer, for me to stop. :3 **

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter Seven- _**A little Piece of Heaven**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

..

"_You had my heart, at least for the most part.  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart.<br>Let's make a new start.  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah, yeah.<br>But baby don't cry.__"_

-A little Piece of heaven by Avenged Sevenfold (as requested :3)

…

.

_Oh she wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time today-ugh what the- don't think about the Yoplait commercial! No matter how addicting!_

"Lexi, are you paying attention?" The man sitting before me asked well more like screamed. His mouth was not too far away from my sensitive ears.

I paused to consider giving him an answer…I settled with giving him a curt nod instead. Satisfied with my answer, he continued with his rant. Thus leaving me to continue with a song in my head

_An itsy bitsy-teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini-note to self…keel Yoplait commercial_

I couldn't believe I had been forced to attend these idiotic sessions. I just couldn't understand how this man, this annoying gray hair balding fat man wearing a Mr. Rodgers sweater was supposed to help.

Mom said this was me getting help, this was going to get me to be a better me…LIES. This is therapy…I'm not crazy! Really…I'm not! Okay I talk to myself sometimes, but who doesn't? And okay yeah, I think the government is against us…but they ARE! It's not just in my head, but again I digress.

The song in my head stopped when he mentioned something about Sex. Seriously, why are therapists obsessed with sex? Is there a therapy rule that you must mention 'sex' at least once? I guess it's because I wrote in 'No thank you' on the survey when it asked me that, I thought it was hilarious at the time but this old fart didn't find it amusing like I did.

"What?" I asked confused.

He rubbed his temples in annoyance before speaking in a booming voice.

"I am getting nowhere with you" he said.

"Oh so you're giving up on me now?" I asked.

Finally

"Adding to your depressing issues with your father you have the tendency to shy away from people, even then you have multiple problems going on, I wouldn't be surprised if you came out to be some raging sociopath" He said.

I sank back into my seat before jumping off the coach and heading for the door.

"We are not finished, sit down" he told me.

"It's always the same shit that comes out of you therapists, I'm leaving" I said annoyed.

Once I left the building I noticed that I didn't know where to go.

I had to find a motel somewhere in this place, and tonight otherwise I have no place to stay.

Approaching strangers isn't what I'm used to, I end up mumbling and stuttering like a moron, no wonder I have no friends…

"God damn it, Keith you said you were gonna finish repairing his car a week ago!" I heard from before me.

It was a small auto shop that looked safe, I guess I could ask a mechanic, they're kind.

There was someone working under a blue truck, maybe I should wait till they're finished? Or-

"How can I help ya?" I heard from below the truck.

"I was wondering, if you could…give me directions" I said aloud.

I wanted to pat myself on the back, wow no stuttering!

"To a motel nearby?" I asked.

He paused before answering me.

"There's one about three blocks down from here, you can't miss it" he told me, before trying to get out from under the car.

"My name's El-"

Before he could say more I bolted from there, I know its rude…but I didn't really have that on my mind at the time.

By the way…isn't El a girl's name? Then again I'm in Georgia so I can't really know the common names here.

..

.

**Screen shot!** Ellis lying against a grey truck with an empty bottle of beer in his right hand, the word 'invincible' spray painted on the side of the truck appears in blue.

..

.

_No_

_No way in HELL_

"I don't think it's such a good idea to team those two up" Rochelle said shaking her head.

_THANK YOU_

"I'll agree, besides I think the midget would end up kicking me right into the horde"

_Right you are Nick, right you are_

"Well, we can't let her go by herself, she needs to be with someone" Coach said.

"Lexi and I can team up" Rochelle suggested.

"Okay, and I'll take the third generator" Coach said.

"No way, you can't leave me with Ellis!" Nick protested.

Ellis gave him a sour look before responding.

"Now, what'd I ever do to ya'?" he asked.

Coach pointed to the first generator on the first floor.

"We gotta start them up at the same time" Coach said.

Rochelle and I called dibs on the first generator.

Now that I look back, it's probably not a good thing we did, because the infected would have to go through here first before they got to the roof.

"You know we've been gone for a while, you think that car's okay?" Ellis asked, while we were dividing ammunition amongst ourselves.

"Ellis, honey, you do know that we're eventually gonna have to leave that car behind right?" Rochelle asked.

"Okay ro, yeah whatever you say" He said before taking off with Nick and Coach.

"Man, I could almost FEEL her!" Ellis yelled. There was a bit of silence until he spoke once more.

"I mean the car of course"

As soon as coach gave us the cue to start, we got ready.

"Watch my back while I get this thing started up" Rochelle told me.

"Alright" I told her.

It probably wasn't a good idea to give away my M60 to Coach earlier, but hey I still had the two pistols in my pockets.

The generators made a lot of noise, and I mean a lot.

I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't scared about what would happen next.

I could hear the hollow anguished cries of the infected from a distance.

"Okay now let's go upstairs to the roof with the rest" She told me before sprinting out of the room.

I could feel the tremor coming from upstairs; most likely a Tank had climbed its way up there.

"It's got me!" I heard Ellis holler from upstairs.

To make matters worse…

I lost Rochelle in the mass of the horde.

Even if I did manage to go all trigger happy on the various infected, that didn't mean I knew where I was going.

I was partially grateful that I could hear Rochelle say she was reloading.

She was upstairs already, unlike me.

I finally managed to get to the second floor only to get tackled by a fucking hunter, completely disarming me of the pistols I had carried earlier.

"Get it off!" I screamed.

The others probably wouldn't reach me in time, no one's gonna save me.

It slashed at my stomach, ripping my sweater to shreds over my stomach.

I can't die now, not now

The feeling was horrible, like someone stabbing you a hundred times over in a span of seconds.

My trembling fingers found their way to the handle of my swords.

As soon as I unsheathed them, I managed to slice through its stomach horizontally.

I hopped back on my feet before scampering off to find the next set of stairs.

_It hurts_

_It burns_

_**Stop your bitching, suck it up and get to the roof, you can't use a med kit now**_

I was hoping for more of a friendly invite when I got up to the roof, I don't know, maybe like Rochelle, Ellis or Coach would be kind enough to help me with my injuries? Sorry if that was too much to ask.

BOOM

That was the first thing I heard when I got to the roof.

I fell to the ground after the impact.

My elbows were scraped from the concrete, but even worse, all I could hear from my right ear was a high pitched ringing coming from it.

Did someone just blow off my ear?

"Is it blown off?" I asked, my voice instantly shaking.

"No, but there's a shit load of blood" Rochelle told me before taking one of my Katanas.

I gave her a questioning look before she grabbed my braid and sliced through it.

"What was that for?" I asked a bit angrily.

She threw the piece on the floor before me.

It had wisps of flames on it, so I was literally on fire?

She gave me back my sword and led me to the others.

It looked like some kind of oil well, I don't know what exactly they're called though, and in front of it was another generator, but what really caught my eyes was the graffiti placed on it.

Someone's name followed by 'I will die here'

I had the sudden urge to spray paint my name on there, but I doubt I could ask the infected to stop attacking me to write that down.

"Hey focus" I heard Nick from my left.

The minute I turned my head to him, he almost gasped from seeing my ear.

"You guys really gave me some welcoming party to the roof" I said trying to hack through hordes and Jockeys.

"Oh that was my fault, but look what it took down" Coach said pointing to something in the distance.

Pink hulk was there, well most of it was.

"Here comes the masturbator!" Ellis yelled pointing to a Charger.

I dove out of the way before it rammed its huge bulky arm at me.

Before I was a bit scared of them but now that Ellis called it that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Guess it's a lefty" I called out.

I heard Ellis laugh as he threw a pipe bomb into the air.

"I don't think imma make it" I cried out.

Rochelle hopped down from being dragged upward by a smoker.

"Here, take these" she handed me pain pills.

I popped them in my mouth and my right ear stopped ringing, and the pain on my stomach felt like thin scraping.

Unfortunately it didn't mean I could hear from my right ear, in fact I couldn't hear anything from it at all.

With this new disadvantage I couldn't hear the Tank coming from my right, but the tremors gave me somewhat of a clue.

Scratch that, did I mention one? I meant three, which means three fucking Tanks.

"You've GOT to be fucking kidding me!" I heard Nick yell.

"Our rescue's here! Let's get back!" I heard Rochelle holler.

The 'rescue' looked similar to the huge metallic box I was hiding under long ago, but it seemed to connect the roof of this building to the street, where jimmy Gibbs is.

I was the last to reach the rescue, because the Tanks seem to have a thing for me.

I quickly sheathed back the swords and took a shotgun in time to shoot one in the face.

It stumbled back a bit only to come charging at me.

I don't know what exactly injured me, but I was on the ground trying desperately to shoot through the infected trying to pile on me.

"Look at me, you're gonna be alright" I heard from above me.

Ellis?

He dropped his weapon to scoop me in his arms.

I guess you could say it was bridal style, but then again I don't think the tanks would give me enough time to hop on his back, thus stretching the injuries on my stomach.

As soon as he hopped on the metallic box, he yelled at the others to shoot the crane that was suspending it in the air.

There was a small sensation of falling once the box felt fragile but it was enough for Ellis to give one last jump onto the street.

"Let me go, I can walk from here" I told him.

He gently let me down as I limped my way to the backseats of the car.

"I came back for you!" Ellis said rubbing the hood of the stock car.

"ELLIS" Rochelle nearly screamed.

"Comin' I'm comin" Ellis said getting into the drivers seat and drove us away from the building.

The Tanks looked like they could jump up and reach us but they didn't, at least they couldn't.

Rochelle was sitting in the backseats with me, along with Nick.

"Let me patch you up" she said opening a med kit.

The pain pulls began to subside and I began to groan in pain from the injuries.

After my both my ear and stomach were gauzed up Rochelle tugged at my hair.

Great, now what

"I'm putting your hair up, so it doesn't block your ear" she said before putting my hair in a high ponytail.

"Thanks" I managed to say.

"Lexi, give me the burrito" Coach told me.

"But it's cold" I told him.

"Don't worry, Nick got a lighter" Coach said.

I dug into my pockets and handed him the burrito.

While Ellis drove, I looked out the small window, just darkness.

My eyelids began to feel heavy, until I just knocked out completely.

..

.

**L**_**o**_**a**_**d**_**i**_**n**_**g…**The group poses with the background of a shining street in the dark, and vacant buildings in behind the sidewalks. Four dark silhouettes hide in the back.

Ellis holds the brim of his hat while staring off into the distance, a SMG dangling from his right hand.

Rochelle raises an Axe to the left side of the screen

Coach standing behind Rochelle, raising a bat into the air victoriously

Nick stands behind Ellis, and aims a shotgun at the screen

Lexi kneeling in front of the four, tugging at a bandage on her right arm with her teeth, a chrome shotgun in her free hand

Big bold letters in pink neon lighting form the words

THE PASSING

And in the bottom the words

'_Nobody Survives Forever'_

Appear in print

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have an idea for the next campaign but I'm not too sure, because I don't want Zoey to come out like a bitch, because she's not…she's cool! But I don't want her to completely outshine my oc…I love Zoey and everything just not with Ellis…sorry if I upset anyone D: Also I don't want my character to be 'prettier than zoey' because then that just kills my story, it makes it seem completely fake, I wanna make my character average. She is not some super model that can shoot perfectly, no she is a regular 18 year old girl who wants to survive but at the same time has feelings for Ellis.<strong>


	8. Awake and Alive

**AN: Sorry it took so long D: this was a hard chappie for me to maneuver, plus I had to memorize all the dialogue used by them to get this story going. **

**P.S I had to take school picture today D:, I hate them…*sobs in a corner, with spotlight on me* that means school is coming closer for me and I might not update quickly T-T **

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter Eight- _**Awake and Alive**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

..

"_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms__"_

-Awake and Alive by Skillet

…

.

The hunter had caught me off guard and now was raking at my stomach, trying to open my stomach greedily like a five year old opening a gift at Christmas.

Sharp claws pierced into my skin, I couldn't move by body was in too much shock to react.

My blood was caked on its claws as it kept at its previous actions.

It's milky white eyes were the last thing I saw before-

"I ever tell you the time me and Keith went to Hollywood? It was the most awesomest place in the world. We saw..." Ellis said, before Nick cut him off

"Ellis, if you don't shut up, I am going to find this Keith, zombie or not, and wring his neck." Nick said irritated.

"Too bad for you, Nick. He was one of the first to get on the whirlybirds." Ellis said cheerfully.

I groaned as I stirred slowly awake, the pain in my dream was all too vivid, and I could feel the same pain on my stomach from getting attacked at the construction site.

Rochelle told me that Coach and her finally managed to convince Ellis to let Nick drive while he caught up on his rest, and it proved to be rejuvenating for him.

Nick got pretty upset since there was no radio to listen to, and Ellis wound up filling the silence in the car.

"I ever tell you about the time Keith made sushi? Yeah, his mom took him  
>to a sushi place for his birthday and he didn't want to go, but he<br>turned out he LOVED it, man. But it's like 10 bucks a su-sho in one of  
>them places, so Keith figures hey, how hard can it be to roll up some<br>raw food in seaweed, right? As it turns out, it's hard. Now, they say  
>that experience is the best teacher, and experience taught Keith that if<br>you ever eat three pounds of raw chicken, it kills you. Now luckily,  
>Keith's brain went into self-defense mode and started shutting organs<br>down to head the chicken off at the pass, and the doctors were able to  
>get 'em out before his heart stopped. But to this day, Keith has no<br>sensation in his right foot, and doesn't recognize his own brother Paul  
>no more."<p>

"Ellis, come on, I need focus here, or do you want me to crash Jimmy Gibb's car into that pole over there?" Nick asked.

"You wouldn't dare" Ellis threatened.

..

…

**Screen shot!** Lexi pouting at the screen, with a baby pink bandage on her right cheek that says "Cute".

..

.

Through cycles of Ellis and Nick switching, we had to make a stop. This time we didn't need to get gas, we just had a bridge blocking the way.

"Hello down there!" I heard from above.

I looked up and there was another survivor?

She had on a red sweater, but that's all I could see in the dark, also considering she was high up on the bridge.

"Well, hello! Heh..hello... He-howdy, uhh, beautiful weather, huh?... We're having a, uhh... Hubba. Oh, God, I'm too nervous to talk to her, man; one of you better do this." Ellis said.

I've_ never_ heard him stumble over his words like that, not even when he went on long rambles about Keith's stories.

"Boy, you've been killin' zombies for the better part of a couple of days, you can talk to a girl" Coach told him.

"Naw man I can't! Look at her, she is an An-gel" Ellis said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but now that I can squint up at her, Ellis was right.

She was really pretty, and a lot closer to Ellis's age for that matter.

"Oh, thank God! I thought I might be the last woman on Earth." Rochelle said aloud.

I instantly shot a look at Rochelle practically saying 'What am I? Chopped liver?'

"Oh you're not a woman, you're barely like what 15?" Rochelle asked me.

I felt very offended but mostly degraded.

"18 Rochelle, I'm 18" I said, feeling the sudden urge to crawl under a rock.

"I'm Zoey, is there anything I could help you with?" She asked.

I nudged Ellis in attempt to get him out of his daydreaming with little effort.

"She is so beautiful, she is so beautiful" he whispered to himself, but I heard it.

"Do you think you can let the bridge down for us?" Coach asked.

"Sorry, but we can't we lost someone, we can't do it alone but you guys are gonna need to get to the other side of the bridge, we can help you there" Zoey said.

"Thanks! Oh and I'm Rochelle" she introduced us.

"This is Lexi" She said placing a hand on my head making me feel even short than I already am, as I smacked her hand away in a series of flailing of my hands.

"This is coach" she says gesturing to Coach.

"This is Nick" she points to Nick.

"And this is Ellis" She says gesturing to a lovesick Ellis.

"Nice to meet you guys" she says giving a small smile, then gave a wave at Ellis.

As soon as we headed on our way I started feeling a bit sick, and I knew it wasn't from finding dismembered bodies or rotting corpses charging at us.

"You okay there girl?" Rochelle asked me.

I gave a reassuring nod as I cracked a nearby zombie in the face with a golf club…perhaps too reassuring.

"Let's go through those shops" Nick suggested as we all pulled forward.

"Man, oh, man, I just met the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Nick, shoot me now, brother. Day's never gonna get any better than this." Ellis said.

I don't know why but the next infected, which was a hunter, got a full dosage of my new found brutality.

Once it was on the ground, motionless I kind of felt bad for being so brutal, I was angry but I didn't even know why.

"It's okay" Rochelle said from behind me, giving me a soft pat on the back.

"Nick's another option" she told me before heading forward into the other shops.

I shuddered at the thought and ran upstairs, as a faint cackle of laughter filled the rooms upstairs.

"Hey Ellis, your favorite infected is up here!" I point up at the floor above me.

I turn to see Ellis, his blue eyes staring off in the distance as he gives a sigh.

He must be in a pink fluffy cloud somewhere daydreaming about that Zoey woman.

I could feel my free hand curl into a fist as my other hand grip even tighter on the golf club.

Before I could say anything I felt something jump on me, and I try to run up the stairs to smack whatever is on me against a wall.

I could feel it scratch my shoulders as I try to pry it off of me.

"Hold on Lex!" Ellis yelled before I hear his shotgun go off and the jockey fall limp on the ground behind me.

"Fuck" I groan as I hold my right shoulder, it hurt a lot more than my left one.

"That is just offensive what those little guys do" he said before reaching for the zipper on my sweater.

Of course being me…I jerk back, smacking my head against the wall, the pain makes water reach my eyes and I bite my lip to hold them back.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, completely shocked at how close he was getting.

"There's a shit load of blood, I gotta fix it now" he said before unzipping my sweater, but I instantly push him off of me, before he gets to the middle and I sprint off to the next room.

"I'm fine" I said before looking around the room frantically for some kind of pain pill, but only find a box filled with adrenaline.

"Adrenaline shots, people! And a whole boat load too" I said aloud.

It didn't take long for the others to reach me in time.

"Everyone at least get one" Coach said before snatching one from the box.

I had already stuffed one of my pockets with a good handful of adrenaline now all I had to focus on was fixing my fucked up shoulder.

There was some cloth on the table beside the box that I had snatched to tie around the wound.

I carefully wrapped it around my shoulder and pulled at the cloth securely with my teeth.

"You alright, Lex?" I heard Ellis ask from beside me.

"I'm all good" I said without looking back at him.

"Historic Rayford-Under-The-River water tour, that'll get us across" Nick said, before leaving the room.

I was right behind Nick when a charger tore right through a white door and started slamming him up against the ceiling, since the rest of us were close we shot it down in a matter of seconds as Nick was yelling at us to shoot it.

As soon as we were out on the streets from that building, there were a couple of parked cars followed by cobbled stones on the ground.

"Look out!" I heard Rochelle scream in a hushed voice

I still couldn't hear anything from my right ear, so next thing I know, I'm yanked back by Rochelle who tells me to be quiet.

I hadn't noticed the witch crying not too far from us, in fact if I just took four more steps forward I would be standing right in front of her.

Now her sobbing continued and we wound up tiptoeing around her.

"Shit, sounds like my Ex wife" Nick muttered under his breath.

That alone was enough to startle the Witch and get her to start chasing him up the hill.

"GET THIS MOTHER OFF ME!" Coach yelped, trying to fight off a hunter that had just pounced him.

The others could take care of Coach, so I ran up the hill after Nick who was hollering at us to shoot.

Shit. I'm running after him with a golf club…that's not much help…

Well…you're here already, better than nothing.

I quickly injected myself with an adrenaline shot, I was amazed at how much quicker I got to her as I swung at her head.

I was completely mortified when I heard the sound…like I hit metal, and I didn't even dent the bitch.

She turned her head towards me and screamed at me before raising her scissor like claws at me.

I swung once more only for her to claw through the club like it was paper.

_Fuck_

Her demonic red eyes pierced me to complete fear, I waited for the blow but it didn't come.

Next thing I know she was sprawled on the floor with a couple of bullets lodged in her skull.

Nick wasn't far away, he was on the ground a pool of blood underneath him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come on, get up" I said before hoisting him up.

"You guys okay?" Rochelle asked.

"It's a good thing I got that shot in time" Ellis said before reloading his shotgun.

"What the hell is that" Coach asked staring straight ahead.

Coming downhill strait at us was a Tank that was chucking Cars aside as the alarms blared, signaling more hordes to draw closer.

"Here" Rochelle said handing me a Crome shotgun.

"Thanks" I told her before taking aim at the charging Tank, my eyelids feeling heavy.

_Not now…_

* * *

><p><strong>An: It feels like I rushed through this…but if I didn't post something up I wouldn't post anything else for a while :O <strong>

**p.s: my vacation is draining from my fingertips…but i wanna work on my story...T-T  
><strong>


	9. Bullet with Butterfly wings

**AN: Please enjoy x3 Again I wanted everything to come out right, so yeah…**

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter Nine-**B**_u__**l**__l__**e**_t w_i_t**h **_B_u**t**te_**rf**_**ly **_**w**__i_n**g**_s_

* * *

><p>…<p>

..

"_The world is a vampire, sent to drain  
>Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames<br>And what do I get, for my pain?  
>Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game<em>_"_

-Bullet with butterfly wings by Smashing Pumpkins

…

.

My brother and I were playing chaos faction2, just something to pass the time.

"Take that, and that!" I yelled at the computer screen.

My pixel was doing some really cool shit, it hopped in time when another pixel shot a purple aura at mine and blocked in time to a homing missile. Not to mention the following consecutive times my pixel managed to kill the opposing team members into the sky with a good uppercut to the face.

I wasn't really paying attention to what my brothers pixel was doing, since I was too focused on smashing keyboard buttons at a time.

"What are you doing?" My brother asked.

A stupid grin was plastered on my face when I answered.

"Kicking butt and taking names obviously" I said aloud.

"But you're hitting the wall" my brother said.

"Huh?"

Sure enough my pixel was attacking a wall, and its life ended shortly when an opposing pixel smashed it with a sledgehammer.

…._G_**a**_m_**e** _o_**v**_e_**r**….

Can you blame me for being confused? We _did _have the same pixel type.

"If you two are done playing we've gotta go to the party" my sister said from behind us.

..

.

**Screen shot!** Lexi hugging a small Ellis plush doll tightly, the ticket on the plush doll with the word 'Plutonic?' appears in print.

.

..

I don't know why I just remembered that past memory, but it made me laugh just thinking about it.

It's always good to laugh when the worlds at an end, especially if you don't know how long you'll last.

Besides, I was starting to feel sleepy anyways, so trying to keep my mind of a cozy bed would have to work for now.

"Nick, son, hold still" Coach said trying to patch the deep wounds on his stomach.

His white jacket was placed gently over a nearby chair along with his blue dress shirt.

Seeing his wounds made me cringe, my wounds were pretty bad but compared to Nicks new ones mine looked like soft scrapes.

I went outside on the balcony, just hoping that the soft wind gusting right now didn't turn into anything more drastic.

We all had to stop in an apartment nearby to fix up Nick, the Tank was a problem but somehow we coped with the raining of infected on us included.

"Hey Lex" Ellis said from my left side.

I turned my head in his direction, I don't know what I was expecting him to say.

"Don't spare my feelings none, but do you think I got any shot with that Zoey girl?" he asked me.

I could feel my mouth go dry but I decided to play it cool and not freak out.

_It's not like he was ever mine to begin with anyways._

I gave him the best smile I could muster up.

"Hell yeah you do, just show her what a badass zombie killer you are" I said

Ellis smiled back at me, I think what I told him wound up giving him regeneration of his energy.

"Oh I'mma kill so many zombies, she's gonna _have_ ta' love me!" Ellis said jumping up and down.

"I'm gonna kill a Tank in her honor. Ooh, and then I'm gonna name it after her."

"Ooh, yes Ellis. What girl wouldn't want that?" Rochelle said sarcastically.

While Ellis went over to Coach to check up on Nicks wounds, Rochelle nudged me from my right side.

I'm pretty sure she must've said something but with my right ear completely deaf, I couldn't hear anything.

"Ro I can't hear from my right ear" I said quietly.

She walked over to my left side and shook her head.

"Wow you really can't hear anything can you?" She asked me.

"From this ear I can" I pointed.

She rolled her eyes like I've said the most obvious thing in the planet.

"Listen Lexi, don't give up so easily" She told me.

I took a deep breath before answering her.

"Well it's gone, I tried crunching cheetos near it and nothing" I said.

"You know what I'm talking about" She said.

_She wasn't talking about my ear? Then what else would be so important to mention?_

_**Don't act stupid, she's talking about Ellis dumbass**_

I cleared my throat before she gave me a look as she gestured towards the guys.

"What's he gonna want with a kid like me? Besides she's around his age isn't she?" I asked going back into the room where the guys were.

Nick was fully dressed again and Coach slapped the now empty med kit on the bed.

"You girls ready?" Coach asked.

"Yeah Coach" Rochelle said from behind me.

"Lets head out"

Rochelle was right, the wind from earlier had grown stronger, I had to actually trudge through the wind, sometimes it would pick me up and I wouldn't be able to get a good aim on any infected.

Walking blindly through it seemed to work for me, and I laughed when a Jockey tried jumping on me but it flew along with the strong winds still laughing maniacally.

Once the wind stopped I stumbled upon some kind of wedding.

An outdoor like wedding at a park, with lights hung up on the trees, that helped us since it was getting dark anyways.

"Holy shit, a wedding, this is more depressing than the zombies" Nick commented.

"There's gotta be some cake around here" Coach said scanning the area for a mountain of wedding cake.

"I don't see any, but I'll keep an eye out" Rochelle said.

"You know what, this just got me thinking, I should totally marry that girl, Zoey's her name right?" He asked.

"Marrying her is the _last _thing you should do" Nick said.

"Shut up Nick" Ellis said irritated.

"Yeah, Look. Ellis? All women are emotional wrecks who'll eventually kill you, okay?" Nick said.

"What?" Ellis said confused.

"Hey, check out the bride" I pointed towards a sobbing woman before the altar.

"Hey Ellis maybe you should grab that wedding dress for your new girlfriend" Nick suggested.

"Nick leave him alone" I said irritated.

"Something old, something new, something to rip your guts out" Rochelle said.

The witch started growling, she must've noticed our presence.

Coach motioned for us to slowly walk around the bride, but the infected charging at us didn't really help with the grace of getting around her.

"You don't think she's sad cuz she got left at the altar?" Ellis asked.

I gave a simple shrug, the music playing in the background wasn't soothing at all, in fact I think it angered the witch even more.

"Shit. She's getting up" Rochelle warned.

Before the bride could brake into a run I darted past her.

"Here comes the bride!" I screamed shoving infected from my path.

I could hear her catch up to me, but at least I wasn't the only one she was chasing.

Ellis was running along side me the whole time.

"Holy shit! I change my mind! I do NOT wanna get married no more!" He yelled.

Thanks to my clumsy ass, I tripped on my own two feet.

"Fuck" I cursed.

All the bride had to do was swipe at me while I was on the floor and be done with me.

The blow didn't come, but her head exploded and her limp body dropped on top of me.

"That had always been a dream of mine" I heard Nick say, he must've been the one that shot the bride.

I shoved the beheaded body of the witch off me.

"Here Lex" Ellis said holding out a hand to me.

Stubborn as I am, I smacked his hand away from me.

"I can get up" I said quietly before getting up.

The others already moved on ahead of us but Ellis stopped beside me.

"What's wrong Lex? You mad?" he asked me.

I turned to look at him, my chrome shotgun fully reloaded, and ready to shoot any infected.

"No. Nothings wrong" I said.

"Keith always told me when a woman says nothing is wrong, everything is wrong. So tell me Lex" he said.

"Don't worry about it Ellis" I said, just hoping for him to drop it.

"You can tell me, we're friends" Ellis told me.

_Friends…_

_**Great going, now you're gonna have to tell him, you can't lie to those gorgeous blue eyes.**_

_Fuck._

Just when I was about to open my mouth, Coach called us over.

"We got pain pills here!"

_Saved by the bell!_

We both got to the tent where everyone else was in, Coach handed us a handful of pain pills to put in the med kits we carried.

"Damn it! Spitter!" Nick yelled, jumping back into the tent with all of us.

The green acidic pool of green goo began to block our only exit, but Coach was smart enough to dump some of the beds in the tent on top of it.

"Quick, everyone pass through it" Coach ordered.

The Beds probably were thick enough to take in some of the acid, so we ran across them.

"Nicks mom!" Ellis called out, pointing to a spitter not too far from the entrance of the Tent.

Before she could throw a gunk of that green shit again I gave her a mouthful of my chrome shotgun.

We somehow found a street, and Nick who was leading even managed to find a Safe Room.

"Everybody get in" Nick called.

Nick closed the door after the last one of us got in.

"I think we should rest before we go back out there again" Coach said.

"Well, I'm tired so yeah I wanna rest" Rochelle said.

Unfortunately the safe room had no sleeping bags so we'd have to make do with the furniture here.

There was exactly one couch, one wooden table with possible splinters (obviously someone hasn't sanded it in a while), one lumpy looking twin mattress on the floor, and the dirtied brown carpeted floor.

Coach called dibs on the couch, Nick called dibs on the table, since splinters wouldn't ruin his jacket as much as a soggy looking mattress or dirtied floor.

That left the lumpy mattress and the floor.

"You girls take the mattress, I'll sleep on the floor" Ellis said, taking the strap off his health kit, I guess he was gonna use it as a pillow.

"No you can share it with Rochelle, besides I gotta keep watch" I said.

Rochelle shot me an appalled look.

"I don't think I fit in that bed anyways, I'll keep watch with you" He told me, taking a wooden chair and placing it before the big red door with bars on it.

I copied his actions and sat in my chair.

"So Lexi, you gonna tell me whats goin on?" he asked me.

_Damn it_

_**Well you knew it was gonna come, now you have to tell him**_

* * *

><p><strong>An: Byez, hope you liked my chappie ^^ and about the beginning i seriously didn't know how to start it...so i just put something random to make me break it, i hope it doesn't bother anyone D:<br>**


	10. Seven nation army

**AN: Tenth chapter? Woah I'm surprised satan didn't pop up from the ground and start an end of the world riot o.o this is just…damn I didn't think I'd make it past 1 chapter!**

**P.s: Being a senior isn't fun at all…T-T the brochures lied to me…grrr **

**Oh and Thank you so much for the reviews :D I hope you ppls keep reading x3**

* * *

><p>….<strong>S<strong>t_**A**_y **A**L_**i**_V**e…**

Chapter ten-**S**e_v_**e**n _n_a_t_i**o**n **A**r_**m**__y_

* * *

><p>…<p>

..

"_I'm going to Wichita  
>Far from this opera for evermore<br>I'm gonna work the straw  
>Make the sweat drip out of every pore<br>And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
>Right before the lord<br>All the words are gonna bleed from me  
>And I will sing no more<br>And the stains coming from my blood  
>Tell me go back home<em>_"_

-Seven Nation Army by White Stripes

…

.

My throat was sore, sore from screaming in pain as hundreds of bloodied hands clutched and clawed at me with murderous intent while my back lied on the cold hard ground.

I didn't know where the hell the others were and these countless infected were reaching at me like I was a damn all you can eat buffet.

To be honest, this was not the worst part of my whole day, no of course it isn't in fact I think I would rather have this done to me over and over than ever have to go through what happened earlier ever again.

..

.

**Screen shot!** Plushie Nick hugging a wad of cash, the tag on the Nick plushie says "Bewilderment"

_Rewind_

…

.

"Lexi?" Ellis asked me once more, this time he didn't cut my name to Lex, and he was staring at me, waiting for my response.

It'd be really bitchy of me to keep anything from Ellis, especially when he's been nothing but kind to me.

_But I don't know what I should say…it should come naturally to me no?_

As soon as I took my own advice I could feel my breath hitch, he was a lot closer than I thought he would ever be with me.

"You can tell me anything, you're like the lil' sister I never had" He said.

No words came to me, none at all.

Lil' sister?

I didn't know whether to be angry or expect it, especially since I've always had the worst luck when it came to such matters.

The grip I held on my chrome shotgun only went tighter as I was once again left speechless.

Immediate harsh bangs against the safe doors made me jump.

"What the-" Coach groaned, getting up from the couch, poor man didn't even get to drift off to sleep.

"Tits" Nick muttered getting off the table before readying himself with a weapon.

Before Rochelle could even get up, the two doors burst open with a sea of infected.

I've never seen so many before, and how they must've found us is the puzzling part of it.

"Everyone go up the stairs!" Coach hollered.

I managed to shoot my way out of the broken in safe room.

The sad thing is, I didn't even get to scurry atop the stairs before I was tackled to the ground by some Hunter who was already trying to claw at me.

.

..

_Fast forward!_

..

.

"Hey!" Rochelle yelped in pain.

"Stay still" Coach said trying to patch her arm again.

We all managed to escape the rooftop of a building, now all we had to do was find a nice escape route to get to our destination without being spotted.

"Might as well thin them out" Nick said hurling a pipe bomb off the roof and down into the mass of infected.

The desired effect was too great, limbs were scattered on the pavement, not to mention some boomers that popped up in red mist like bubbles.

"Save those boy, we'll need them for when we get to the other side of the bridge" Coach said stating as a matter of fact.

"Where's this Under water tour anyway?" Ellis asked.

Nick in response just snorted and continued to look out onto the streets.

"Not too far" Coach answered.

Once Rochelle was patched up I felt a shot of pain hit my shoulder.

Okay maybe that Jockey didn't use its claws to dig into me.

Did it bite me?

I was too much of a coward to even look under my bandages; I didn't want to find out that I was bitten; besides I feel fine.

As we went through various apartments Nick had to hold me back from the back of my jacket.

A few steps more and I would've been a goner, a huge gaping wall was cracked open, and it seemed to be connected to a different building by a simple wooden plank.

"I guess that means we gotta go through it" Coach said demanding we all go on the plank.

Seeing as there was no alternative, we decided that we should all pass one at a time, easy right?

Wrong.

We didn't necessarily know how much weight the plank could take so Coach figured that the smallest should take one for the team right? Make sure its stable then the next smallest and so on.

As I walked slowly across the plank I could feel the plank silently begin to creek as I pressed took cautious steps.

Telling myself not to look down, I got halfway there.

"Earthquake" I heard Nick say before shaking the end of the plank beneath my feet.

Who knows how high up in the air I am, and this asshole is shaking the damn plank?

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

That's when I fell, luckily for me I managed to hop forward and cling on the open window sill of the next building before I fell down with the plank.

"What the hells wrong with you boy!" Coach yelled angrily.

"You okay Lexi?" I heard Rochelle yell.

I knew I couldn't stay dangling from there for long, so I hurled my shotgun into the window and pulled myself up.

"Yup, besides almost plummeting to my death?" I asked.

"We're gonna go around" Coach said aloud.

"We can't leave her" Ellis said.

"True but we don't have a choice, this moron decided to do an earthquake drill on her" Rochelle gestured toward Nick.

I think they were too busy arguing to see what Ellis was doing, he fucking jumped.

There he was one second strapping his shotgun over his shoulder then, getting enough running space to get a good spring at me.

If I hadn't almost jumped out of the window to grab his hand in time he would've been a goner.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled.

I had to pull really hard to help him get a good grip on the window sill.

As soon as he pulled up himself he just gave me a big grin.

"Was that a Keith move or what?" He said proud at himself.

"Don't do that again" I yelled, I felt angry.

What if he fell, what if he was gone forever?

He seemed taken aback by what I said.

"What if something happened to you?" I asked.

He picked up my chrome shotgun and handed it to me before answering me.

"I should be worrying about you, not the other way around" he told me.

I could feel my face turn red and my heart skip a couple beats…but he doesn't mean it that way…I know he doesn't…and it hurts.

Crest-fallen, that's how I felt and all I wanted to do right now was leave.

"Let's go catch up with the others" I said before leading the way downstairs.

We stopped before a broken stairway, it looked like a long way down and we didn't know where to go next.

"Five bucks for this? Well played Rayford, well played" I heard Nicks voice from far away.

"Guys! We're down here" Ellis called out.

Moments later we were reunited, then I hollered, "REVENGE" before shoving Nick into the abyss before us.

There was a splash, oh yes I dropped him into a sewage tunnel.

I just love revenge…

"You stupid bitch, now my suits ruined!" Nick yelled before almost puking from having his hair soggy from the sewer.

We all followed after him but without being submerged in shit water.

Before Nick could get his hands on me Ellis blocked his way.

"Now you two are even, lets keep it that way" He said before following Coach deeper into the tunnel.

Nick gave me a nasty scowl, so I trudged quickly to catch up with the others before he could shove me head first into the water.

I quickly climbed a ladder and saw a closed gate with a red switch on the side.

"Hey Coach is this a way out?" I asked.

Coach simply got on the ladder too and told me to press it.

Once I did a screeching sound came as the door slowly opened.

Rochelle hollered something about having to jump back into the water, and she was right, before me there was a gaping space.

I really didn't want to jump back in and decided to place my bet on catching the next bridge that was about a meter from me.

Bad mistake

I must've miscalculated because next thing I knew I was sliding down and back in the water I went.

Shoving a whole lot of infected and giving them a face full of my shotgun I managed to find another ladder that hopefully led to another exit.

As soon as we got to the next safe room, Rochelle was laughing her ass off saying that Ellis found a candy bar.

"How'd you like your bath Nick?" I asked giving him a face breaking smile.

He cringed at me before heading out to the next door.

"Damn let us rest" Rochelle said annoyed.

Coach got injured and Rochelle was now fixing him up.

We didn't have enough time so we headed out and ran up a flight of stairs, panting like crazy.

It was almost dark now, but that Zoey girl was there along with her own group of fellow survivors.

"We lost a man, so we can't help you, but we can help you from up here" Said Zoey.

"I'm Louis, and that's Francis" Said the formal wearing man.

I wanted to ask why he was wearing such proper clothing in an apocalypse but I figured it wouldn't be important.

"Nice car" Francis said looking out into the distance watching Jimmy Gibbs.

"Yeah, it used to belong to a little person named Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Maybe you heard of him?" Ellis asked.

"Really? You mean that car used to belong to the Taco Dog?" Francis asked.

"I know,... Wait, what? Jimmy Gibbs Jr. was a legend."

"Yup, you got that right. That dog made some damn good tacos, I hope he's alright" Francis said.

"Can we not talk about dogs?" Ellis said peeved that his hero was just insulted.

"Ellis sweetie, lets just focus on getting that generator up okay?" Rochelle said.

"Dee-Pec Mode'. Classy. Nice shirt, Rochelle." Francis said.

"Thanks, Francis. Nice vest." Rochelle said giving him a provocative smile.

_Woah look at Rochelle go she is definitely not gonna have any trouble finding a man_ I thought

"Francis? Really? Tell me you're joking." Zoey said raising an eyebrow.

"What? Obviously she's a woman of taste." Francis added.

"Yeah. Thanks, but in the meantime, we should get to work on that generator..." Rochelle said motioning for us to go to the elevator.

"Uh, okay. You guys go down to the generator and get it working. _I'm _going to stay here and vomit." Zoey said in disdain.

We had to get ten cans of gasoline into the generator to get it working, so as soon as we got downstairs though the outdoorsy elevator we got ready for the upcoming attack.

I looked around for some sort of gun since my chrome shotgun wouldn't be good if I'm trying to act quick, so I ventured into a building but what I found only horrified me and I fell to my knees.

The body of their fallen comrade lied bloodied against an earthy green contraption.

I could feel my lips go numb as the following word escaped my lips.

..

.

"Grandpa?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopes you liked it x3 sorry for the delay D=<strong>


End file.
